


30 Day OTP Challenge

by gods_little_power_ranger



Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gods_little_power_ranger/pseuds/gods_little_power_ranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a 30 day otp challenge I'm doing featuring my favorite pairing... Kamlin !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Updating a bit at a time. This will have a continuous plot. Hope you enjoy. Explicit rating for later chapters. Hope you enjoy. :)

“Kasey!” Denny had his head in the front door of Kasey’s trailer and he looked around curiously. It was Sunday, the morning of a race day, and if he didn’t hurry up, they would both be late to the drivers meeting. That is not something they needed. What was taking him so long anyway? Although if Denny were as pretty as Kasey he’d probably spend a lot of time looking at himself in the mirror too. Oh well, he thought. Might as well make himself comfortable. He climbed up the few steps into the trailer and plopped down on a plush chair, his legs sprawled out. He reached into his jeans, pulling out his phone to check his email. A few emails were in his inbox but they were nothing but junk. He sighed and deleted them all before deciding to call for Kasey again.

“Kahne! Yo! We’re both going to be late. Now get your pretty ass out here. I’m sure you look fine.”  
Kasey walked out of his bedroom, a look of frustration on his face. His gorgeous eyes were blue as ever and his hair was still slightly wet from what Denny assumed was a shower. 

He was dressed in a simple red t-shirt that molded to his body perfectly and a pair of light wash jeans. On his feet was a pair of black running shoes. Nothing special, but he looked handsome and it did things to Denny. 

He was smiling stupidly as Kasey spoke. “Well you didn’t have to wait for me. It’s not like I asked you to.”His voice took on a tone of mock irritation.

“I know you didn’t ask me, but I wanted to anyway.”Denny shot him his most charming toothy smile.

Kasey just shook his head and smiled in defeat. He quickly grabbed his Blackberry, safely tucking it into his butt pocket. Making his way to the small fridge, he opened it and pulled out a bottle of water for himself and one for his friend. Denny was now up and standing by the door. Kasey was by his side in a few steps, and quickly planted a kiss on his cheek before handing him the water. 

“Hey. Thanks.” Denny knew there was a light blush playing across his cheeks but he ignored it. He was more talking about the kiss than the water but he didn’t know if Kasey picked up on that. Denny knew that Kasey had a crush on him and vice versa, although it hadn’t progressed much in the time since they both figured it out. He was sure that they would start turning more couple-y soon however.

Denny pulled himself out of his thoughts and reached to open the trailer. He was outside in a few seconds with Kasey right behind him. He glanced at his watch. It read 8:50. Shit. They only had ten minutes to walk to the tent that the drivers meeting was held. Denny didn’t want to be on the receiving end of any weird looks a driver got when they showed up late. He also didn’t want that for Kasey. 

He quickened his pace and turned around to make sure Kasey was doing the same. He wasn’t. Denny groaned and reached out to grab his free hand. Kasey’s hand was softer than Denny’s and warm, their fingers locking perfectly together. He tried to hide his surprise as what he had just done as he looked at Kasey. He reached his friend’s eyes and they were filled with shock and awe. A smirk had the side of his mouth turning up. God, he was adorable. Denny had to physically stop the smile that was threatening to break out in his face. He couldn’t look stern was a big smile on his face.

“Come on Kahne. Hurry it up.” Denny tugged at Kasey’s hand to get his point across. They ended up next to each other a second later, their shoulders bumping together as they walked. Their hands stayed together like this, neither man trying to pull away. It just felt right, and he could feel Kasey’s thumb brushing across his knuckles quite a few times before Denny squeezed his hand in return for reassurance. 

Denny didn’t fail to notice the looks they received from the people they were walking past. None of the people they actually knew, so it shouldn’t matter, but it did for some reason. His body tensed, and his eyes began flicking around nervously. He didn’t want to take his hand back from Kasey’s. When he stopped him though, he knew he friend knew something was wrong and he avoided the blue eyes looking at him. They were close to the tent now so he decided to focus on that instead.

“Denny? Den… what’s wrong?” Kasey’s voice came out low and was filled with worry. “You’re not smiling anymore and your body is tense as hell. Talk to me.”  
“It’s nothing Kase.” Denny shook his head lightly. He knew he was being silly. Why should he care about what people he didn’t even know thought about him? Denny shouldn’t and he certainly wouldn’t. Screw him. He was happy and that’s all that mattered. He let a small smile spread across his face, letting Kasey know that everything was okay. “I was just having a momentary freak out. I’m okay now. Really.”

“Alright Den. You know you can talk to me about anything though. Don’t hesitate.” Kasey visibly relaxed and was walking again, pulling Denny with him. He just chuckled and grinned at the back of his friend’s head.

When they arrived at the meeting, Denny was not shocked to see the tent was almost completely full with only a few open seats remaining at the back. He was actually happy it was this way, because now he didn’t have to sit with any of him teammates. He liked them, yeah, but he was happier sitting alone with Kasey. They could have a bit of privacy and hold hands without anyone really bothering them. He was also relieved that the meeting didn’t start yet. Denny wasn’t even sure he’d be paying too much attention anyway. He could usually pick out the important stuff and let the rest flow in one ear and right out through the other.

Denny never let go of Kasey’s hand as he made his way over to any empty chair. He sat down one seat in, leaving the end chair for Kasey. When they were both seated, he tucked their hands between their legs, Denny’s thigh pressing against the back of Kasey’s hand. He didn’t want to be necessarily open about it yet he didn’t want to stop holding his hand. This way they could still do it but be discreet about it. Kasey turned his head slightly, his eyes remained looking up front since the meeting was starting and he gave Denny a small smile. He looked at his face for a second before smirking and turning his attention to the front of the tent.

This was exactly how the rest of the meeting went, both of them trying to pay attention but mostly failing. The stolen glances and shy smiles were being more of a distraction than they should be. Every once in awhile Kasey would bump into his shoulder or their knees would meet for a second, then fall away just as quickly. When Denny actually started paying attention again, he was disappointed to see the meeting was over and people were starting to leave. Apparently Kasey had stopped paying complete attention too because when he saw people walking their way, he pulled his hand back, panic clearly written across his face. It was one thing to hold hands in front of complete stranger but other thing completely to do it in front of friends and teammates. Shit. They’d just have to be careful for now on.  


Denny gave him a sympathetic smile and lightly touched his thigh. “Hey. Sorry about that. I guess we were just too distracted. It won’t happen again.”  


Kasey nodded and smiled even though it didn’t reach his eyes like it usually did. He was probably just still worried. Just as he was about to say something to Kasey, he saw Jimmie walking towards them. Denny gave him a small smile and nodded as he approached.

“Hey Kasey. I think Mr. Hendrick has something he wants to talk to us about.”

“Yeah. Alright. I’ll be right there.”

Jimmie just nodded and said take your time before walking away.

Kasey turned to Denny and smiled. This time it was genuine, nothing about it forced or fake. “Apparently the boss wants to talk. I’ll see you after the race. You be careful out there. Congrats on the pole.” Kasey winked at him and it was flirty and adorable. It made Denny laugh.

“Thanks Kase. You be careful out there too. Try to stay away from Kyle. We all know what happens when you two get together.” Denny smiled lightly and there was a twinkle of amusement in his eyes although he was being serious. Them two were bound to get in a real bad wreck with someone getting seriously hurt. The thought of it made Denny worried. He sighed.

Kasey just laughed. “Yeah yeah. He’s usually the one that gets into me but okay. I’ll be careful, just for you. See you after the race Den.”

He watched Kasey slowly stand up, felt his fingers brush down the skin on his arm and then he was gone. 

Good thing Denny had the race to distract him till he got to see Kasey again.


	2. Cuddling

The race at Michigan had gone great for Denny. Having the pole gave him a huge advantage and he ran up front all day. His car was crazy fast meaning no one could catch him. Every pit stop they made clocked in under 13 seconds, even when they had to take 4 tires and top the car off completely with fuel. Denny had his spotter give him updates on Kasey throughout the race. That’s how he knew Kasey finished with a solid top five, with Denny winning the race. He’d won at Michigan before but this time it felt different. It was a sweet feeling and it left Denny filling up with pride and joy. As he finished his burnouts and was driving towards victory lane, he hoped Kasey would come and celebrate with him. Denny really wanted to share this special moment with him.

When he climbed out of his car, his pit crew and chief were surrounding him, showering him with soda and beer. All he could do was smile and try to turn his face away so nothing would get into his eyes. Denny took the fresh soda someone was handing him and began answering the questions the press was shooting at him. He glanced around nonchalantly looking for Kasey. He was nowhere to be seen and Denny figured he was probably busy answering questions too. He felt a curl of disappointment start in his stomach but he quickly dismissed it away. Kasey would probably be here soon, and then they could really celebrate.

When Denny was done answering everyone’s questions, he just stood there. The ends of his lips were starting to turn into a frown when he felt someone’s arms wrap lightly around his waist. Denny looked down at the man’s hands and smiled. He didn’t even need to see the face to know who it was.

“Congrats Denny! You deserved it.” Kasey’s voice was low, almost a whisper but it was full of pride.

Denny felt his face grow red with embarrassment but he laughed anyway. “You’re damn right I did.” He turned around in his arms to face Kasey. “Congrats to you too. You had a great car. You deserved that top five.”

Denny had his arms draped over Kasey’s shoulders while he felt the man’s hands press into his lower back. He wished he could lean in and kiss him right here in front on everyone, but he didn’t know how Kasey would feel about that. Denny didn’t want to do anything to upset him. He’d just wait until Kasey either asked him or initiated the kiss. At least they could dismiss the hug as both of them being happy and excited for each other. No one would think it was more than that.

“Are you doing anything tomorrow Den?”Kasey’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

Denny thought for a minute then finally shook his head. “No. I don’t think so. Why? What do you have in mind?”

Kasey sounded unsure and nervous when he next spoke. “Uh… I was wondering if you’d want to come back to Mooresville with me. You know, spend the night, and watch a movie or two. I’ll even make you breakfast in the morning. Anything you want.”  
He wanted Denny to spend the night with him? Well that was certainly unexpected. Did Kasey want him to sleep in his bed? Maybe there was a couch he could crash on. He didn’t think Kasey meant anything by what he said but he wasn’t sure. Denny knew he was taking too long to answer and when Kasey was speaking again, there was an edge of panic to his voice.

“You don’t have to. I just thought it would be fun. I have a couch you can crash on, if that’s what you’re worried about. You don’t have to sleep in my bed with me, although we could. Sleep together, I mean.”

Denny was smiling now, knowing as soon Kasey had finished asking he would say yes. They could both use this time to relax after the weekend and maybe even celebrate a bit more.

“Yes. That sounds good. I’d love to spend time with you.”

“Okay! Great!” Kasey’s voice was full of so much excitement that it made Denny happy and he just chuckled. “I just have to do some stuff and then I’ll be ready to go. See you at my plane in 45 minutes?”

“Yeah. Sure. Take your time. See you then.” Denny glanced around to make sure no one was looking then quickly kissed Kasey’s cheek.

“See you in a bit.” Kasey gave him a small smile then turned around and was walking away.

~

At the appointed time, Denny showed up at Kasey’s private plane. He was already inside waiting, so he just decided to climb in and was greeted with beautiful blue eyes and a glass of champagne. He took the flute; lightly clicking it against Kasey’s and took a sip while sitting down in the empty seat across from his friend. This day just keeps getting better, Denny thought to himself.

The flight was fairly uneventful. The conversation between Kasey and himself was light and friendly. At one point, Kasey had even reached over to grab Denny’s hand to hold it. The action was so natural and Denny was glad he did it. Before they both knew it, the flight was over and the plane was landing. Denny brought Kasey’s hand up to his mouth, lightly kissing his knuckles one by one. He was pleased to see the light blush spread across Kasey’s face. He let Kasey walk off the plane first but continued to hold his hand until they got into the car waiting for them.

The drive to Kasey’s flat was only 10 minutes. They decided to leave their luggage in the car for the morning. It was now past 12 and they were both tired. As soon as they walked in the flat, Kasey was pulling him to his bedroom. Denny smiled knowingly and followed him. He watched as Kasey fell down on his bed, his legs dangling over the edge.

“So I guess I’m sleeping in here tonight, huh?”

Kasey didn’t say anything as he toed off his shoes. His socks were next and he tucked them into his shoes.

Before Denny knew it, he was down on the bed next to Kasey. He scooted his way up the mattress pulling Kasey with him. He was resting his head on the pillow as Kasey was wrapping an arm around his chest and had a leg curled around his hip. Denny tensed for a moment and hoped neither of them got a boner. That is a bit of awkwardness they didn’t need. 

Denny wrapped an arm around Kasey’s back and was pulling him closer. His vacant hand found Kasey’s and they laced their fingers together.

“I don’t normally cuddle, so consider yourself lucky. You’re special.”

Kasey’s face was now pressed against his neck, and he could feel him smile. He made a sound of contentment then pressed feather light kisses against his neck.  
Denny shivered at the touch of his lips and was gripping Kasey’s hand tighter. He didn’t want to ruin the moment by doing anything dumb or making any noises. He remained still until Kasey was done. 

Kasey shifted next to him and looked up, blue eyes glaring at him. “Denny…”

“Hmm?”

“Can I ask you something?” His voice came out soft in the quiet bedroom, but it was edged with a hint of worry.

“Yeah Kase. Anything.”

“What do you think of me? I know you like me, that’s clear and obvious. But to what extent do you like me?”

Denny carded his fingers through Kasey’s hair as he thought. He didn’t want to admit it yet, but he was more than crushing on his friend. He was now in the smitten department. Kasey was cute and funny, sincere and honest. He was an all around good guy with a great head on his shoulders. He’s amazing at what he did, what they did. Honestly, he’s never felt the same way about a girl before and that more than a little scared him. The person who snapped him up was more than lucky. Falling in love with a guy was never in his plan but it was looking more like he would as time went on. Denny would deal with that when and if the time came though.

When he answered, he chose his words carefully. “Well, I think you’re gorgeous. God, I never thought I’d say that about a guy.” He chuckled lightly. “You’re funny and I definitely enjoy spending time with you. You seem like a very sincere and honest guy. I’m just happy to be hanging with you honestly. I’d like to do this a lot more and see where it goes.”

Kasey was now biting his lip. When Denny was done talking, he nodded. “Me too. I never expected to like a guy like this but I’m just gonna go with it. I really like just being around you. He paused to smile. “Do you think we should tell anyone yet? Or just keep it quiet until we know for sure what we want and what we are?”

“I think it would be better to keep it as a secret for now. If we tell anyone then it might pressure us into making rash decisions about what to label what we have and are.”

Kasey was moving back into his arms, his warm body pressing against Denny felt good. “Yeah. I agree. Let’s just worry about us and see where it goes.” 

Both men fell into a comfortable silence that stretched out over minutes. Denny was occasionally rubbing the back of Kasey’s neck, his fingertips playing in the soft short hairs there. Kasey in return had his hand up under the hem of his shirt, his fingers rubbing small circles into the skin above his hip.  
When he finally looked down, he saw Kasey’s face relaxed and his eyes were closed. His lips were pulled up into a small smile. Denny took a moment to trace his fingertip over his bottom lip and smiled when it twitched. He rested his palm on Kasey’s cheek, thumb lightly caressing skin before pulling away. 

“Goodnight baby,” He whispered quietly at Kasey, somewhat hoping he heard what he said. “Have sweet dreams.” Denny lightly placed a few kisses at his temple.  


He wasn’t exactly sure when he drifted off, but when he did, he had the best sleep of his life.


	3. Watching A Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being longer. I'm not sure why. I suppose I just got carried away. Enjoy. :)

After Denny spent the night with Kasey on Sunday, it was a few days before they got to see each other again. Their schedules were busy with meetings, photo shoots, and work obligations. Denny knew getting to see each other was going to be hard because they didn’t get much alone time. The short amount of time they did have to themselves was already committed to their family. They mostly stayed in touch through their phones, sending text messages through the day then having a lengthy phone call at night. Denny even managed to get Kasey to Skype with him once or twice. He found it endearing how Kasey would look flustered as soon as the call connected his cheeks a shade of bright pink. That made Denny miss him even more. He wanted to reach out and brush his fingers across a warm pink cheek. 

What Denny missed the most though was simply his voice. When it rang in his ears, it made him feel full yet light at the same time. If he was having a bad day or just a bad moment, he’d let his voice play in his mind and suddenly everything was okay. Denny liked that Kasey had that effect on him. That Kasey made him feel like everything was going to be alright by just the sound of his voice. God, he couldn’t wait to see him again. He needed to feel Kasey in his arms, to know that he was okay and having a good day. Why wait, he thought. He’d just give his friend a call and see if they could go see a movie together. 

He picked up his phone and quickly typed Kasey’s number in, already knowing it by heart. He plopped down on the couch as he listened to the phone ring. On the fifth ring, he heard the other line pick up, and then came Kasey’s voice.

“Denny! Hey. How are you?” Denny could immediately tell that Kasey was smiling and he seemed pleased that he had called.

“Hey there. I’m great. Finally have some alone time. This week has definitely been a pain. I was calling to see if you wanted to go see a movie with me? Your choice.” He was now sitting on the edge on his seat anticipating what Kasey would say. God, he was so gone on this boy. Denny shook his head, a huge smile splayed across his face as he listened to the other side of the line.

“Hmm… Yeah. That actually sounds great. I’ve wanted to see Pacific Rim. It seems like an awesome movie. Is that okay?”

“No! Of course. That’s fine. It does seem like a good movie.” Denny thought a minute before cursing. “I didn’t bother to look up any of the times.”

Kasey’s laugh came light and airy through the receiver. He was just probably laughing at his nasty mouth. “That’s okay. I’m already showered and dressed so any time is good for me.”

Denny quickly glanced at his watch, and then nodded. You dummy, he can’t see you. He shook his head in exasperation then spoke. “How does three sound? We can meet at the mall then walk over together. Oh, and I’m paying so don’t bother bringing any money with you.”

“Denny Hamlin… Are you asking me out on a date?” Kasey’s voice flowed into his ear taking on a teasing tone. God, he could tell Kasey was smiling so obviously. It made Denny want to giggle but he quickly suppressed the urge. 

“Oh no Kasey. Don’t get me wrong… I’d love to go on a date with you. However, I’d like to do something a little more sophisticated for a date. For today I just want to see a movie with you and happen to pay for everything. Is that okay?” Denny sincerely hoped that came out right. He didn’t want to offend Kasey in any way possible.

There was an awkward silence floating between them for a second. “Yes. That’s more than fine with me Den. Although  
when we go out next time, I’m footing the bill.”

Denny was sure his breath hitched when he heard that. He knew they’d be spending time together and hopefully going out on dates so he didn’t really know why this took him by surprise. Maybe just hearing it made it all real. A curl of excitement was forming in his belly and he was already looking forward to the next time they hung out. Slow down, he thought. They were going to have to get through this first.

“Sure,” was all the said, his smile lacing the word. “I’ll see you at three babe.”

Babe? _Babe_? Did he really just call Kasey babe? Oh god, he was never going to forget this.

“Yeah, see you at three _babe_ ,” Kasey said with a slightly mocking tone, but Denny could tell he was mostly kidding around.

Denny quickly disconnected from the call and groaned, grabbing a pillow and throwing it over his face.

~

Denny pulled up to the mall in his truck at exact 2:50. He only lived about forty minutes from Kasey and the place he picked for them to meet was about halfway so it only took him twenty minutes to get there. He didn’t want to seem too excited and get there too early but he also didn’t want to wait and end up being late. Much to his surprise, Kasey was already there and waiting for him. He was wearing a blue button down, which went nicely with his eyes, and a pair of dark wash tight jeans. His short hair was perfect, not a strand out of place. He stood next to his car, his hip leaning on the driver side door while he fiddled with the keys in his hand. Denny couldn’t understand why he always looked nervous around him. Maybe it was because this way so new to him, hell, to the both of them. He didn’t want Kasey to feel nervous around him though.

As Denny pulled into a spot a few down from Kasey, he decided to honk his horn to break the tension. He watched as Kasey jumped and he thought he screamed or made some kind of noise seeing as though his mouth was open now. He must have been so deep in his thoughts he didn’t even see Denny approach, and now he was getting the stink eye from his friend. Denny put up his hand and waved, an apologetic smile on his face. Kasey decided to roll his eyes at the gesture but made his way over to Denny’s truck.  
Kasey stood back but as soon as truck door opened and 

Denny climbed out, he was grabbing at his shoulders and pulling him into a tight hug. The action was so sudden he was taken aback. As soon as Denny adjusted though he wrapped his arms around Kasey’s thin waist and pulled him even closer. He couldn’t help but turn his head into  
Kasey’s neck and he took a deep breath. His skin smelled a bit spicy with a hint of musk and suddenly he wanted to breathe that in for the rest of his life. Denny bumped his nose against Kasey’s jaw, deciding to skim his skin with the tip until he reached his chin. He didn’t realize how close Kasey’s face was, and when he brought his up, their lips were just a few inches apart. Too close, he thought. If he just leaned in a bit closer, he could…

Kasey cleared his throat. “Den… We should get going.”

Denny felt his warm wet breath against his lips, and he licked them, hoping to get a taste of Kasey. “Uh… yeah. Sure. Sorry.” He took a step back and dropped his arms. He brought a hand up to the back of his neck and was now rubbing it self-consciously. 

Kasey looked at him adoringly, his big blue eyes shining in the sunlight. Denny couldn’t take his eyes off of him and he was hardly aware of Kasey taking his hand and intertwining their fingers together. He was aware, however, of his hand being raised up and soft lips brushing across his knuckles. He’d be damned if that didn’t give him butterflies. It made him feel like a teenager again only it felt ten times better with Kasey. 

Denny knew he was waiting on him so he started to walk slowly pulling Kasey along with him. “Come on Kase. Let’s go see the movie times for Pacific Rim.” His voice came out low and in a softer tone than how he usually talked. Denny didn’t even attempt to be bothered by how he sounded.

Kasey just nodded, a quick movement of his head, and they walked in comfortable silence. He was wondering how Kasey felt about the almost kiss. Did he not want it to happen since he interrupted? Maybe it just wasn’t the right place or time. Denny decided not to dwell on it. He didn’t need a stupid thought distracting him from spending the afternoon with Kasey.

They held hands, arms gently swinging between their two bodies until they came to the door for the mall. Denny pulled his hand away and reached for the door so he could hold it open for Kasey. He received a light touch on his arm and a hushed thank you for his efforts. The next door was held open for him by Kasey and he thanked him with a light touch also to his arm and a flirty wink. Kasey shook his head fondly and winked back at him.

When they got to the theatre they stopped and stood side by side, looking at the movie times. Denny saw that the next time showing time was 3:20, which was perfect. They could grab whatever snacks they wanted and head into the theatre right away.

“How about 3:20? We could head right in and not have to wait.” 

Kasey turned to him. “Yeah. Let’s do that.”

Denny waited in line until it was his turn, then told the young man behind the counter they wanted to see Pacific Rim at 3:20. He slipped him some money and grabbed the change and tickets when they were offered, muttering a quiet thank you. 

Denny turned to Kasey who was waiting patiently and laid a hand at his lower back. He escorted him through another door and gave the man their two tickets, waiting to get the stubs back. When they did, he pulled Kasey to the side.

“Hey, why don’t you go get us seats and I’ll grab some food. Anything in particular you want?”

“Just some popcorn and water would be great, thanks. See you in a bit.” Kasey gave him a small smile then kissed him gently on the side of his lips. Before he could react, Kasey had his back to him and was walking away.

Damn him. How could Kasey make him feel so much with a simple kiss? It’s ridiculous and it should be illegal. His heart was racing and his knees felt like damn jell-o. Denny took a moment to compose himself before walking up to the snack counter and ordering. He wanted to get back to Kasey as soon as humanly possible. He thanked the lady and grabbed the big bag of popcorn, Kasey’s water, and his soda before hurrying off to the correct theatre.

As he pulled open the door, he noticed the lights were already turned off and it was pretty dark. He walked down the small hallway and turned to look through the darkness for Kasey. Denny was shocked to see that the theatre was empty except for the two of them. Wow, either this movie blows or everyone has already seen it. Either way he was happy to have a giant dark room alone with Kasey. 

He sat down in the chair next to Kasey and was happy to see the arm rest between the two was already pulled up.  
Denny definitely wanted to invade his personal space after what just happened. He handed Kasey his water, then placed his soda in the arm rest next to him and put the popcorn in his lap.

“Look at this. We have a whole movie theatre to ourselves. You know what that means, right?” He shot Kasey his most mischievous smile and winked at him, his gaze lingering on his lips.

“Denny!” Kasey lightly smacked his arm but was laughing loudly. “You dirty boy!” 

Denny held his hands up in mock protest. “Hey. I can’t help it. Just look at you.” His eyes lazily slid up and down Kasey’s body. He could practically feel his cheeks grow warm and the hitch in Kasey’s breath turned him on more than it should have. Damn, he thought. Better behave. Usually his self control sucked but he didn’t want to ruin anyway with Kasey so he would be on his best behavior.

“I’m kidding babe,” Denny spoke again. “I’ll be on my best behavior. Scout’s honor.”

Kasey sighed and shifted awkwardly in his seat. Denny watched him curiously but refrained from saying anything. 

They were quiet through the previews, only either of them speaking up to say “That looks good! We should see it.” or to voice other opinions. Kasey was now closer to him, their shoulders resting together. Even though the touch was small, it was reassuring. Denny couldn’t help by smile as Kasey laid his hand on his thigh. The action sent a shiver through his body and he inwardly groaned. He hoped to God that Kasey didn’t put his hand up any farther. He wasn’t erect in the least but if his hand started to wander he would be.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Stop thinking like that Denny. You’re just gonna make it worse. He jumped noticeably when Kasey hand moved from his thigh to the popcorn bag and Kasey definitely saw. Instead of placing his hand in the bag, it landed lightly on his arm.

“Denny? Are you alright?” His thumb was rubbing circles into his skin, trying to soothe him.

“Yeah.” Denny chuckled lightly. “Sorry. I was just wrapped up in my thoughts.”

Kasey looked at him, his brows furrowed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“No! No. It’s totally fine. You’re fine.” He gave Kasey a reassuring smile and rested his hand on top of Kasey’s.

Kasey simply nodded and kissed Denny’s hand. As soon as he was done, he removed his hand so Kasey could get some popcorn. Denny smiled and watched him eat the popcorn. Kasey was chewing happily and occasionally made a sound of contentment.

They sat through the film in comfortable silence. Denny found himself watching Kasey more than the movie. He was excited and it shone in his eyes. They were more beautiful now than any other time he’d seen them. He didn’t even blush or feel ashamed when Kasey caught him staring. He’d just give him a playful smile and squeeze his thigh. 

Denny was so relaxed; he lost focus and didn’t know what was going on with the movie. It didn’t matter though, because there’s nowhere else in the world he’d rather be. His arm was resting on the back of Kasey’s seat and he had his leg on the arm rest in front of him. Near the end of the movie, he felt his eyelids grow heavy. He heard Kasey shift next to him but he didn’t bother to see what he was doing. He was too comfortable to fight the impending sleep, so he left himself drift.

Denny wasn’t sure how long he was asleep. He was pulled from unconsciousness when someone’s fingers ran through his hair. It took him a moment to remember where he was. When he finally opened his eyes, he noticed the dark theatre was now lit and the screen was blank. Denny looked over to see Kasey watching him.

“Hey,” He said sleepily. “How long did you let me sleep?”

Kasey smiled shyly at him. “You’ve been out for about 35 minutes now.”

Denny cringed when he heard the answer. “Crap. I’m sorry Kasey. How long ago did the movie end?”

“Hmm… probably 20 minutes ago. It’s okay. You just looked so relaxed and peaceful. I wanted you to sleep, but I think they’ll be kicking us out soon so that’s why I woke you up.”

Denny blushed. “Ugh. Yeah. Good point. Let’s get out of here.”

“I already threw everything in the trash. I didn’t want to leave it. That’s disgusting.”

Denny smiled. That’s the Kasey he knew, always aware and thinking about others. As Kasey stood up, Denny dragged him down into his arms. He sat him in his lap and pulled him close to his chest. Denny buried his face in Kasey’s neck, planting a soft kiss on his skin. He sighed happily.

“I missed you.” Denny’s voice came out as a whisper but it was full of longing.

Kasey giggled in return. “I missed you too Den.” The next part was said so low he almost missed it. “I always miss you.”

It filled his chest with so much happiness he thought his heart was going to explode. He knew what he needed to say back.

“Me too, Kase. Me too.”

Kasey kissed his cheek tenderly then was pulling him out of his seat. “Let’s go babe.”

Denny draped his arm across Kasey’s shoulder and they walked out of the theatre and mall like that. 

When they got outside, the sun was still shining brightly.  
It was a fairly warm spring afternoon and the once empty parking lot was now filled with cars. It was like a maze trying to navigate their way through them to their own cars. As soon as they reached Kasey’s car, they were hugging again. There were so many emotions and feeling passed through each other Denny couldn’t remember them all. All he knew was that he didn’t want to let go of Kasey and he was pretty sure Kasey felt the same way. 

When they finally broke apart, Kasey was smiling but there was undeniable sadness in his eyes. Denny felt so bad that he looked away. He didn’t want to see his friend sad. He ended up pulling him into another hug and kissed his forehead repeatedly, trying to make him feel better. When he pulled away again, the sadness was still present in his eyes, but it wasn’t as deep as before.

“Hey. Don’t be sad. It’s okay. We’ll see each other soon.” Denny lowered his voice, trying to soothe Kasey. He reached out and touched his cheek, a light caress. 

Kasey just nodded once and leaned up to kiss Denny’s cheek. He smiled at him and then was walking away. Denny watched as Kasey climbed into his car, start it, put it in reverse then stop. He looked at him curiously but smiled when Kasey blew him a kiss. Denny did the cheesy thing and caught it, pretending that he was putting it into his pocket to save for later. He saw Kasey laugh, and then watched as he finally pulled away.

Denny climbed into his own car and was on his way home in a matter of seconds. He replayed the day in his head, not wanting to forget the memories. Before he knew it, he was pulling onto his street. Denny sighed as he put his car in park and climbed out. Back to the boring normalcy of my life, he thought.

~

Later that night, Denny felt his phone go off. He raced for it, just in case it was a call. It wasn’t. It was a message from Kasey.

**I had a great time with you today. Thanks for the movie and snacks. Can’t wait to see you again. :)**

Denny smiled as he read the message and was quickly typing back a reply.

**I had a great time too. Thanks for the company Kase. Can’t wait to see you either. ;)**

It was only a minute before his phone rang again.

**I’m going to bed now. Goodnight Den. Sweetest dreams.**

If you’re in them, they will be, he thought. 

**Goodnight Kase. Sweet dreams to you, and stay happy for me.**

That night Denny dreamed of gorgeous baby blues and the number 5 Farmers Insurance Chevy.


	4. On A Date

Denny sat at the requested table for two, nervously playing with the ends of his hair. He had specially styled it tonight for his and Kasey’s first date. The short strands were lightly gelled and now sticking up and to the side. He even went so far as to go to a specialty shop and picked out a nice outfit. The dark charcoal pants fit him near perfectly, accentuating his nice legs and even nicer ass. He wasn’t worried much about the second part but it was definitely a plus in his book. He had on a crisp white dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up casually to his elbows, and the light green bowtie wore snugly around his neck brought out his eyes, or so the saleswoman had said. The black dress shoes on his feet were brand new and shiny. Yeah, he thought he looked good. He hoped Kasey felt the same way.

Denny glanced down at his watch again. It was 5:55 and Kasey was supposed to be arriving in five minutes. The small restaurant he sat in was one of his favorites. The cooking was excellent and the atmosphere was calming, almost soothing. Denny reserved a secluded table and the candle in the middle of the table was the only light source, illuminating the space around him. He honestly thought it was a bit cheesy but they could have an intimate conversation without the worry of noise or someone else bothering them, and that was exactly what Denny wanted.

He tugged self-consciously at his tie, keeping his fingers busy while his eyes were glued to the entrance of the room. He wasn’t sure why his nerves were all over the place. He’d been on plenty of date before with girls. This couldn’t be that much different, right? Everything should go the same except there would be a guy sitting across from him, not a woman. A guy who he really liked and wanted desperately to kiss. He sighed quietly and smiled to himself.

“Thank you.” Denny heard a familiar voice drift into the room, and quickly he was out of his seat.  
Standing next to the table, he watched as Kasey confidently strode toward him. Wow, he looked gorgeous.

Denny first noticed the bright blue shirt, which matched his eyes almost perfectly. A skinny black tie was done perfectly in a Windsor knot, which was resting again the hollow of his throat. Jet black pants hung loosely on his hips, a belt threaded through the loops.

He took a hesitant step forward and offered out his hand so Kasey could take it. He noticed one arm was behind his back as Kasey placed his free hand into Denny’s. He cocked his head in a questioning gesture but felt a smile spread across his face nonetheless. 

“Hey,” Denny said, his voice soft. “What’s behind your back?”

Kasey blushed, a light pink tinting his cheeks. He slowly removed his arm from behind his back and brought it in front of Denny. A single perfect red rose was clutched in his hand. Taking Denny’s free hand, Kasey gently placed the rose in his palm, curling his fingers around the stem.

“It’s for you,” Kasey said, his voice filled with happiness. He placed a hand on Denny’s shoulder and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. 

Denny caught him before he moved, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck to keep him in place. The pad of his thumb skimmed down Kasey’s jaw, his finger lightly tickling the skin. It made Kasey smile and that in turn made Denny smile. He stared into too blue eyes, watching Kasey as he looked back.

“Thank you. I love it.” There was a seriousness to Denny’s voice that even surprised himself. 

He turned after a moment to pull Kasey’s chair out for him and gently pushed it in just before he sat. Denny quickly hurried to his seat and sat down, never taking his eyes off his friend.

Kasey skimmed through both of the menus, concentrating as he read all the different selections. One contained all the food and desserts they served; the other was the alcohol menu. Denny was surprised to see Kasey checking out the latter. He didn’t think he drank much besides the occasional beer. Denny had a feeling that Kasey was going to be surprising him often though. 

Denny’s eyes wandered to his bright blue shirt, and he remembered what he was thinking earlier. 

“I forgot to tell you, that you look amazing.” Denny subconsciously licked his lips.

“So do you.” Kasey was grinning now, one side of his mouth turned up to show off perfect white teeth. The skin by his eyes crinkled at the action and Denny absolutely loved it.  
“The bowtie was a good choice and the color goes along so well with your eyes.” He swore Kasey was now gazing dreamily at him.

Denny chuckled lightly before spoke. “That’s exactly what the saleswoman said!”

Kasey just nodded his head. “She knows what she’s talking about then. It looks… great.”

They were interrupted by the waiter who quietly made his way into the small room.

“Good evening gentlemen. Can I start you off with something to drink?”

Denny looked at Kasey expectantly, gesturing with his hand for him to order first.

“Yes. I’d like a glass of white wine, please.” He smiled politely at the waiter.

“Absolutely. And you sir?”

“I’ll have the same, and a glass of water please.” His glaze flicked down to the rose now resting on the table. 

“Of course. I’ll be right out with that.” The waiter  
deftly turned around and disappeared.

Denny reached for the rose and twirled the stem in his fingers, making sure not to cut himself on the thorns. Lifting it up to his nose, he inhaled deeply, the end of a petal tickling the top of his lip. He smiled softly and dropped his hand but still held the flower.

When he met Kasey’s eyes, they were fixed on him, blue looking into green. Denny searched his back and found something that shocked him – complete and utter adoration. He didn’t necessarily hear his breath hitch but he felt it. Now Denny was finding it a little hard to breathe. He tugged lightly on his bowtie. Dammit… why did he have to wear this stupid thing?

Their eyes never left each other, but he found it oddly relieving when the waiter walked back in with their drinks. Two glasses of wine were being carefully set down in front of both men. Denny accepted the glass of water with a quiet “thank you” and tucked the rose into it.  
The waiter smiled politely at them. “Would you like to order now or do you need another few minutes?”

Denny looked expectantly at Kasey. “Do you know what you want?”

He watched at Kasey smiled at him then turned to the waiter. 

“Yes. I’ll have the roasted chicken with a side of the garlic mashed potatoes and roasted brussel sprouts.”

“Okay… and you sir?” The waiter was now turned toward him.

“Hmm… Can I please have a steak, plain, and a salad on the side?”

“You sure can. How would you like your steak? And what kind of dressing?”

“Medium rare and Italian please.”

The man nodded. “Sure. I’ll go place your order and it should be out shortly.”

Both Denny and Kasey thanked the waiter and watched as he walked away.

As Kasey was still distracted, Denny took the opportunity to snatch his hand and bring it up to his mouth. His lips landed on the back hand, lightly kissing him there.  
Although he could tell Kasey was staring at him now, Denny ignored his gaze completely. He was now kissing each one of his knuckles lovingly, taking his time showering Kasey with affection. Denny turned Kasey’s hand over, planting a final kiss in the center of his palm. 

Letting Kasey’s hand drop away, he grabbed his wine glass and lifted it up. He winked at Kasey, waiting for him to catch up and do the same.

Kasey cocked his head, sending a questioning look at Denny as he raised his own glass. He chuckled lightly, a smile playing at his lips.

“To us,” Denny spoke, his voice soft and serious despite the smile on his face.

“To us,” Kasey replied, a blush tinting his cheeks.  
They lightly touched their glasses together, the distinctive clinking noise ringing out in the quiet room. 

Kasey moaned appreciatively after taking a small sip of his wine. “Wow. This is good.”

Denny shifted in his seat uncomfortably and took a slow drink of his own wine. He prayed to God that Kasey didn’t make that sound again but damn. It was hot. He kept his eyes on the table and wished away all the dirty thoughts that were clouding his mind. It was definitely not the time or place to be thinking sexual things. 

His eyes fell to Kasey’s mouth and watched as his pink tongue darted out to swipe across his bottom lip. God, those pretty lips. Tonight Denny wanted to kiss him. An honest to God kiss on the lips. He didn’t know about Kasey, but he couldn’t wait any longer. Hell, he didn’t want to either.

Kasey caught him staring. Crap. Instead of being weirded out or confused though, a wink was sent his way.

His voice came out as a soft purr. “See something you like?”

Denny smiled happily at him. “Yeah… you. But specifically them pretty lips.” Denny had no shame at what just came out of his mouth.

“They’re all yours, but later. Here comes our food.” Kasey shot him a playful smirk.

Well thank God for that, because Denny was starving, and for more than just dinner. As he watched his food being set down in front of him, he couldn’t get the image of Kasey kissing him out of his mind. Denny wanted his kisses just as much as he wanted the food, maybe even more. 

Denny nodded meekly at the waiter who had just told them he’d be back to check on how they were doing. He noticed Kasey was already eating and the man blushed brightly as if he were caught doing something he shouldn’t have.

He chewed slowly and swallowed his food. Kasey cleared his throat before he spoke. “I’m sorry. I’m just really hungry and it looked so good. It _is_ good.”

Denny chuckled and waved him off. “It’s fine Kase. Eat up.”

“Here,” Kasey said enthusiastically, cutting off a piece of his chicken. “Try this.”

Denny let himself be fed the piece of food and groaned. “Damn. That _is_ good.”

Now excited to eat his own food, he cut a piece off the steak and popped it in his mouth. Chewing slowly, he closed his eyes and savored the taste. It was juicy and tender and cooked perfectly.

“Kase, you have to try this.” He held up a piece of his steak for Kasey.

He bit it hesitantly off the fork and pulled it into his mouth. He chewed a while before he said anything.

“Wow. That’s even better than the chicken. Good choice Den.”

The rest of their dinner was spent laughing and feeding each other. They both had several more glasses of wine but decided to forego dessert when the waiter asked. Soon after, they switched to water when the alcohol started to fuzz their minds. They talked and talked and talked, even though they already knew a lot about each other. The basics were already burned into his brain. Kasey Kenneth Kahne was born April 10, 1980 in Enumclaw, Washington to Tammy and Kelly Kahne. He has an older sister named Shannon and younger brother named Kale. He owns his own racing team, Kasey Kahne racing, and his own foundation, the Kasey Kahne Foundation. Kasey has been in the Sprint Cup Series since 2004 and won Rookie of the Year. His latest win was at Bristol Motor Speedway this year. 

When they decided it was time to leave, Denny paid the bill and left a generous tip for their waiter. The food they had was beyond excellent and the waiter actually waited on him so it was warranted.

They walked out to the parking lot hand in hand, both of the men smiling at the evening they shared. As they got to Kasey’s car, Kasey turned around to face him.

“Thank you for dinner. It was amazing Denny.”One of Kasey’s hand was resting on his chest, the palm right over the skin by his heart. 

Denny was grinning as he placed his hand on the middle of Kasey’s chest, fingers playing with the edge of his tie. His other hand was by his side, carefully holding the rose as he didn't want it to get crushed. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes as he successfully snaked his hand around Kasey’s tie and tugged, the man’s body falling against his own. Denny’s other hand found the small of Kasey’s back and now their lips were just a few inches apart.

“Are you ready for that kiss?”


	5. Kissing

Denny was staring shamelessly at Kasey’s mouth. His lips were a light shade of pink and parted, forming a small “o”, showing his surprise. God, he wanted to close the rest of the space and devour that mouth. Denny wanted to see how he looked after he kissed him breathless. He imagined Kasey would be flushed, a nice color tinting his face and those lips would be shiny and spit slick. He gave another little tug on Kasey’s tie that brought their faces even closer. He wouldn’t kiss Kasey until he got the go ahead. Denny wanted to make sure he didn’t change his mind or was having second thoughts.

“Come on Kase… Please say yes. You’re killing me.” Green eyes searched too blue ones, looking for the approval he needed. 

“Yes Denny…” Kasey’s voice was hushed but firm. “Ye…”  
Before he could even finish saying yes again, Denny was kissing him, just a light press of lips to Kasey’s. His lips were thin but soft and molded perfectly to his own. Denny immediately wanted more and found himself kissing Kasey again, but this time it was more urgent. 

Kasey’s bottom lip slotted easily between his, and Denny’s tongue swiped lazily at it. He tasted sweet, like the wine they’d been drinking earlier. Denny couldn’t help it, and now the bottom lip was completely in his mouth. He sucked at it softly, letting his tongue dance along the skin. Still clutching his tie, he pulled Kasey closer to him and that’s when it happened. A soft moan tumbled from his lips into the quiet parking lot. 

Denny tensed, the sound shooting straight through his body and down south. Oh man, this guy is trouble, he thought. He pulled back a little to look at Kasey and the image in his mind from before flicked behind his eyes. Just as he thought, the man standing in front of him was deeply flushed and his lips were slightly swollen from being sucked on and shiny with spit. Oh yeah. He was definitely committing that image to his memory.

“Denny…” Kasey said, his voice low and full of need. “More.” 

Denny pushed him up against his car, pressing his hips into Kasey’s and successfully pinning him to the vehicle. Another sound escaped Kasey’s mouth but Denny quickly quieted him with his lips. The kiss was slow and gentle, and Denny took his time exploring the mouth before him. His tongue nudged lazily against Kasey’s mouth, coaxing his lips opens. When they finally did, Denny smiled inwardly in victory. 

His tongue ran along teeth, mapping out every pointy tip and flat edge. Kasey relaxed against him and now had the front of his shirt balled up in his hand. Denny rolled his hips lightly against Kasey’s and was shocked when a moan escaped his own lips. Okay, so maybe grinding wasn’t the best thing to do in a parking lot. He pulled his hips back but continued to kiss Kasey, his tongue now running along the roof of his mouth.

After a few seconds, he had an idea and pulled away just enough to talk to Kasey.

“Hey. Want to head back to my place?”

“Yeah! Yes. Yes.” Kasey practically screamed at him and now Denny was being drug forcefully to his truck. 

He smiled at the enthusiasm shown from Kasey but quickly frowned when he realized something.

“Wait. What about your car? You can’t just leave it here.”

“Shit.” Kasey frowned, his brows furrowed, and he thought for a minute. “Wait here.” Kasey lightly touched his arm. “I’ll be right back.”

Denny was about to ask him what he was doing but didn’t have the chance. Kasey was running across the parking lot back to the restaurant. 

Denny just shrugged and climbed up into his truck after unlocking it. He struggled to keep his thoughts neutral and clean. He was taking Kasey to his place after they had just been practically making out. He sincerely hoped that Kase wasn’t expecting more because he couldn’t go that far yet. Just kissing and grinding against his had been an entirely new experience. Denny should have been clear with him about his intentions. 

After starting up his truck, he tuned his radio to the local country station. Denny was impartial to country music, but he knew Kasey liked it so he would tolerate it for him. He drummed his fingers along the steering wheel to the beat of the song, although he had never heard it before. All he knew was it was a man singing and the song was actually pretty good. He actually started to hum to the song before he saw Kasey make his way out of the restaurant. Finally, he thought. He definitely wasn’t the most patient man in the world.

Denny still wondered why Kasey had ran off so quickly and what he did inside the restaurant. He couldn’t think of an explanation but he’d learned sooner than later as Kasey was now approaching the truck. 

Watching Kasey fumble with the door handle was damn cute and it led him to think that the kiss had more of an effect on him than Denny thought. He couldn’t help but smirk, although he’d probably be chastised in a moment for doing so. 

Kasey was climbing up in the truck a moment later with a flustered look on his face. He remained quiet as he put the seatbelt over him and buckled it. Turning to look at Denny, there was now a shy smile playing at his lips.

“So I might have bribed the owner of the restaurant into letting me keep my car here till tomorrow.” Kasey’s eyes searched his own, gauging his reaction.

Denny grinned and shook his head in amusement. “You bad boy. I like it Kase.” He sent Kasey his most flirtatious wink and put the truck in reverse, hauling ass out of the parking lot.

It was quiet between the two men until they hit the first red light. Denny cleared his throat before he spoke.

“Hey. So um, I hope you didn’t get the wrong impression earlier when I invited you to my place.” He sighed and figured to go the direct route with this one. “I’m not looking to have sex with you tonight.”

Kasey laughed loudly, the sound filling the mostly quiet truck. Denny visibly relaxed.

“I know Den. I’m not even ready to do that yet. Besides, before sex, there’s a bunch of other fun stuff we can do. I know you’ll tell me when you’re ready for any of that and I’m sure I will be too.”

Denny smiled slightly and said a silent prayer. Thank god, because I’m not ready for any of that just yet. 

It took half the time to get home as it did to arrive, and Denny was sure he broke a few speed limits in the process. Kasey’s hand was resting on his thigh the whole time, the heat from his palm a nice distraction. At every red light they stopped at, he turned to kiss Kasey, just a quick brush of lips before speeding off again when the light turned green. 

Both men had their seatbelts unbuckled by the time they got to Denny’s street. They didn’t want to waste any of the time they had together, and as Kasey walked around the side of the truck after he got out, Denny found his hand and was pulling him behind. He was pulled along the sidewalk and up the porch stairs but his hand was finally let go as they stopped at the door. Denny made quick work of the lock and then they were both inside.

Denny had Kasey pinned up against the door before it was even shut. A soft hand landed on the back of his neck and pink lips were forming into a smile. His face was being dragged down and a mouth landed on the side of his.   
Denny’s eyes had closed at the touch but were opening just as quickly when he felt fingertips across his cheeks.

“Why don’t we go sit down?” Kasey’s question hung in the air for a moment before Denny nodded and let himself be led to the couch.

Before he sat down, Denny toed off his shoes and tucked them under the table. Falling back against the cushions, he sighed and wiggled his toes around. He felt the couch dip next to him and turned to look. Kasey had taken a hold on his face and planted a lingering soft kiss on his lips. It was different from the ones they shared in the parking lot. This one was filled with emotion, telling Denny everything that Kasey couldn’t - or wouldn’t- say just yet. However it didn’t surprise him because he felt the exact same way not that he’d admit to it yet either. You can’t exactly tell someone you love them after only one date, even despite the fact that they’ve known each other for years. 

So for now he was going to mimic Kasey and let the next kiss he gave talk for him.


	6. Wearing Each Other's Clothing

“Damn…” Denny heard Kasey loudly groan as he sat up. 

He was just beginning to wake up but the noise had completely pulled him out of unconsciousness. He looked over at Kasey who was still dressed in his clothes from last night, although his blue dress shirt was now wrinkled. Denny thought he looked adorable, with a sleepy grin on his face and his hair sticking up ten different ways. It probably wasn’t the best idea to sleep on the couch; now that he thought about it his back was starting to ache.

“Good morning,” Kasey said softly, attempting to stand up.

“No.” Denny grabbed his hand and pulled him down on the couch. He leaned over to kiss his cheek and sat back on the cushions. Wrapping his arms lightly around Kasey, he rested his head on the man’s chest. “Just fifteen more minutes.”

Kasey chuckled and rubbed his eyes with his fists. Denny felt him shift, curling up on the couch to make himself more comfortable. “Goodnight again Denny.”

“Night Kase,” Denny slurred. He let the sound of Kasey’s even heartbeat lull him back to sleep.

~

When Denny awoke again, he was alone and sprawled out on the couch. He grabbed for his phone in his pocket and checked the time. It was only 9:30 and he didn’t have anything to do until late afternoon. Denny wondered where Kasey was but didn’t make any attempt to go and look for him. Instead he continued to lie on the couch and closed his eyes.

Denny didn’t notice the sound of running water coming from his bathroom or that fact that he had fallen asleep again. When he was waking up for the second time, he noticed that the air around him had shifted. A light touch traced the curve of his bottom lip and suddenly he was smiling. He opened an eye to look up and saw Kasey smiling down at him. His hair was darker from being wet and Denny lifted a hand to run through the damp locks. 

Kasey leaned into the touch and hummed. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“That you used my shower? Not at all babe.” Denny dragged his face down to plant a kiss at his jaw. “Hmm… You smell like me.” 

Kasey laughed and the vibrations tickled Denny’s lips. “And I stole some of your clothes.”

“Oh…” Denny’s eyes dropped down to the shirt he was wearing and yep, that was his shirt. It looked good on Kasey, although it was a size too big for his smaller frame. So were the sweatpants that hung dangerously low on his slim hips. His hand snaked slowly under his shirt and tied the tie on his sweatpants so Denny wouldn’t get an unexpected show.

“I don’t want to get an unexpected show, although you… Wait. Are you wearing any underwear?”

Denny looked up just in time to see Kasey’s face blush a bright red. His eyes flicked around nervously, looking everywhere but Denny.

“It’s fine. I really don’t mind. Oh, and you’re welcome to anything here.” Denny gave him a small smile. He was quickly on his feet and pulling Kasey into a hug. Denny brushed a light kiss at his temple and stepped back. “Do you mind if I take a shower?”

“Not at all,” Kasey replied. “Do whatever you need. I’m not going anywhere.” Denny received a smile that made the skin at Kasey’s eyes crinkle. Cute.

“I won’t be long… promise. Make yourself at home. Like I said, you’re welcome to anything here.” He gave Kasey one last touch to his arm before he walked away and left the man standing in the middle of the room.

As Denny walked to his room, he thought back to last night. Their first date had gone great. It was better than any he had with a girl. And the kissing… God, the kissing was amazing. He couldn’t stop from touching his lips as he remembered them kissing on the couch last night. Denny knew it was cheesy to think, but it was the best kiss of his life. Nothing would ever be able to compete with it and that scared him. What if things didn’t work out between them? He really liked Kasey and wanted their relationship - was it even a relationship - to go somewhere. Maybe Denny would find an opportune time to casually slip that Kasey was his boyfriend and see how he reacted. 

_Boyfriend_. That’s definitely what he wanted. 

Denny opened the drawer to his dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and pair of sweats that were similar to the ones that Kasey was wearing. Making his way into the bathroom, he turned the shower on as hot as it would go and as he stripped down. He looked at the dress clothes lying on the floor and wondered how he slept in them all night. He made a note to throw Kasey’s clothes in the washer with his own so he would have something nice to wear home.

Denny sighed as he stepped in the shower, letting the steaming hot water fall down on his body. He lazily stretched his arms up, but stopped as pain shot up his back. Groaning, he picked up the shampoo bottle and squirted some in his hand. Looks like he’ll be taking some Aleve today. 

He scrubbed the liquid into his hair, making it a rich lather, and then rinsed it all out carefully. Denny had much less finesse with the bar of soap, dragging it quickly across his whole body before letting the water wash away all the bubbles. Deftly turning off the shower, he grabbed for a towel and rubbed it against his hair while he stepped out of the shower. Drying off his body didn’t take long and soon he was in his clothes and brushing his teeth. He certainly didn’t want to have morning breath if Kasey was going to kiss him.

When he opened the door, the smell of bacon hit him and he practically moaned. He smiled because _Kasey was making breakfast in his house_. It didn’t take long for him to reach the kitchen but when he did, he liked what he saw. 

Kasey was moving around quietly, the only sound coming from the song he was currently humming. There were two pans on the counter, one holding the bacon and the other was empty. Denny turned to see a glass bowl full of pancake batter on the counter. He was sure Kasey didn’t see or hear him approach. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms against his chest.

“You’re an angel, you know that?” Denny talked softly so he wouldn’t scare the other man.

The noise startled Kasey anyway, and now he was looking into big blue panicked eyes. He looked like a deer in headlights, and Denny just laughed.

“Kase, it’s okay. I told you to make yourself at home. You really didn’t have to make breakfast though.”

Kasey nodded, his expression turning neutral again. “Well you paid for dinner last night so I figured it was only fair.”

“But that was a date. That’s what I was supposed to do.” Denny pushed off the wall and made his way over to Kasey.

“I know, it’s just…” Kasey was now nervously biting his lip. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure. Anything.” Denny lightly touched his cheek with fingertips and smiled reassuringly.

Kasey looked at him shyly with a smile beginning to turn up his lips. “Denny, would you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes!” Denny replied a little too excitedly. “Yes, I mean if that’s what you really want.”

Kasey nodded and leaned in to kiss his lips lightly. “Yes, it’s really what I want.”

The kiss was soft and sweet and it gave Denny butterflies. He giggled like a little school girl. “Hey Kase. You’re my boyfriend.”

Kasey shook his head in fond amusement. “And you’re mine. Now go sit down. Breakfast is almost ready.” 

Denny walked to the fridge and grabbed out the orange juice, placing it on the counter. “Why can’t I stay here and watch you? I can cook too, you know.”  
Denny looked over to see Kasey’s back now turned to him. 

“Well the bacon is done. All I have to cook is the pancakes so you really aren’t needed, but thanks for offering.” The man looked over his shoulder with a smile on his face.

“Fine,” Denny replied. “I’ll just stand here and watch you cook.” 

He was quiet for a moment before he let out a long loud whistle. “Damn. Nice ass.”

“Denny!” Kasey practically yelled at him.

“What?” Denny shrugged and put his hands up in mock innocent. “It’s just an observation.”

“Observation my ass,” Kasey mumbled under his breath, but still loud enough for Denny to hear.

“Exactly!” He bit his lip, trying to hold back a laugh.

Kasey turned to look at him, a sweet smile plastered on his face. “Can you please hand me a plate?”

Denny rolled his eyes in exasperation although it was clear he was faking. “I suppose I could do that.”

Reaching up to the cabinet, he pulled out two of his nicer plates and handed one to Kasey. He watched as three pancakes were stacked on the plate, followed by a few pieces of bacon. The plate was handed back to him as Kasey took the other.

“That’s for you. Go sit down and start eating. I’ll be out in a minute.”

Denny put the plate down on the counter and got two glasses out of the dishwasher. He filled them halfway with the orange juice and carried them and his plate of food to the dining room table. He sat down and patiently waited, not wanting to eat yet. That would be rude. 

Denny turned to the side in his seat and saw Kasey flip a pancake. He smiled as he watched the man cook breakfast in his house in his clothes. He’d seen this scene a lot before, but instead of a man, a woman stood at the oven cooking, long legs sticking out of his too long shirt. Even though the image was nice, it didn’t feel right. No, not anymore. Kasey was meant to be here instead of a girl he didn’t give a shit about and just brought home for the night.

A light touch fell to his arm and he jumped. “Denny.”

He pasted the best fake smile he had on his face and turned to look at Kasey. “Sorry. I was just caught up in my own thoughts. Ready to eat?”

“I told you to eat,” Kasey said disappointed. “Now your food is going to be cold.”

“Don’t worry about it,” He replied. “I was waiting for you. I’d be rude not to.”

“Well thank you.” Kasey took a small sip of his orange juice then smiled. “What were you thinking about?”

“Honestly?” Denny looked at him hesitantly.

“Of course.” He received a reassuring touch.

“I was thinking how right it feels. You being here, wearing my clothes, cooking breakfast. It just works.”

Kasey nodded shyly. “I know. It feels like home.”

“Yeah. Yeah, it does.” Denny was now beaming, unable to hide his happiness. 

He dug into his pancakes, stuffing a huge piece into his mouth. “Oh my gosh. These are delicious Kase.”

Kasey swallowed and blushed. “Thanks Den. I’m glad you like them.” He tugged lightly on the collar of his t-shirt.

“Oh! That reminds me. I’m going to wash your clothes so you’ll have them to wear home.”

“No. That’s okay. I like wearing your clothes. I promise I’ll give them back.” Kasey smiled sheepishly at him.

Denny smiled back at him, a curl of pleasure warming him inside. “Sure. No problem.”

They ate the rest of their breakfast in comfortable silence, and when he dropped Kasey off at his car later, he was still wearing Denny’s clothes.


	7. Sexting/Phone Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was originally supposed to be cosplaying, and as much as I'd like to write about my babies dressing up and being cute, I literally couldn't think of anything. That is why this chapter is officially sexting/phone sex. Of course my mind immediately went dirty, haha. Enjoy ! :)

_Beep beep_.

Kasey rolled over in bed and grabbed hastily for his phone. Who the hell is texting me so early in the morning? It’s only 8:00 and today was his only day to sleep in. He should be so lucky. He opened his message box and saw that it was Denny. A wave of happiness his him and a smile was starting to form on his lips. He clicked on the message, opening it up to read.

**Morning KK. :)**

KK? Well that was new. He was relieved that Denny wasn’t into the whole pet names thing and usually called him Kase or babe at the worst. He could deal with both of those but baby, sweetheart, hun, anything like that he couldn’t. Hitting reply, he typed a quick message.

**Morning Den. Thanks for waking me up. :)**

He added the smiley at the end so Denny wouldn’t take it seriously. He didn’t want Denny to think he was actually mad at him. Kasey actually didn’t mind getting woke up by him. 

Kasey lazily stretched out in his bed, his body taking up the entire mattress. He was up but he still didn’t feel like actually getting out of bed. Well as long as he was talking to Denny he didn’t. There was something cute about texting your boyfriend while lying down in bed, although he wished he didn’t have to text him and he would magically just show up any second.

_Beep beep_.

Another message. 

**How’d you sleep? Did you dream about me? ;)**

Kasey chuckled and a light blush spread across his cheeks. He was so glad Denny couldn’t see him right now. He had blushed many times in front of him but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t embarrassed by it every time he did. 

**I slept great, and no, unfortunately I didn’t. How about you? Have any dreams of me? ;)**

For some reason Kasey was hoping that he’d say he did. And if he did, he was really hoping he would tell it to him. He thought dreams were interesting and you could tell a lot by them. Not that he would try to pry into something personal like that. If Denny didn’t want to talk about it, that would be fine. He heard his phone ring again.

**I did… however it was indecent. I don’t know if you’d be comfortable with hearing about it.**

Oh. _Oh_. Indecent as in sexual he was guessing. He was never with a man but he wanted Denny, and his admission made him curious. He wasn’t surprised though that Denny was having dreams about that aspect of their relationship that they’d yet to explore. A sudden urge made him want to and he was typing out another message before the filter on his brain could work properly.

**Tell me Den. I wanna here it.**

He hit send before he changed his mind. They had only been dating a week and this might possibly be too soon to talk about sex but it was happening and Kasey didn’t regret it. In fact, he was really excited and he assumed Denny was too if he didn’t mind talking about the dream. Kasey’s mind started to wander and his next thought was did Denny ever masturbate to me? Woah. Where did that come from? He never thought of Denny while doing that but it wouldn’t be weird if he did, right? He was an extremely attractive guy and they were now dating. As his phone sounded again, he made a mental note to ask Denny about it.

**You were over and I had just got out of the shower. I only had a towel wrapped around my waist and I was walking out to the living room. You start walking towards me, push me against the wall, ripped off the towel, dropped to your knees, and you sucked me off. God Kase, it was so amazing. You were so good and you kept looking up at me with your big baby blue eyes. I’m about to lose it just thinking about it.**

As Kasey read the message, he could picture it. Denny’s hair dark from being wet, stuck to his forehead. Water drops lazily dripping down his pecs and abs. A towel tucked, hanging loosely from his hips. Damn. That’s a hot image. No wonder why he attacked Denny and sucked his dick. 

He drew in a loud breath as he read the last sentence. Was he serious? Fuck, that’s hot. All he could imagine was Denny with his eyes closed, replaying the dream again and again, his hand wrapped around his erection, stripping himself. Kasey groaned and felt warm arousal start to grow in his stomach. Well at least I’m sexually attracted to him. He was surprised when he woke up without an erection but he was starting to get hard now. Maybe I should mention it to Denny? Kasey smiled mischievously and typed out another message.

**Mmm Den. That’s hot. We’re gonna have to enact that sometime. ;)**

He started a new message for what he wanted to say next.

**You’re making me hard.**

He wondered if Denny was hard in his bed, thinking about Kasey and his big blue eyes looking up at him while he was sucking on his dick. God, he hoped he was. He wanted to be the reason Denny was wrecked. Wanted to be the reason he moaned and gasped for his breath. He could just imagine Denny begging so pretty for him, and shit. He needed to stop thinking like this or he was going to be painfully hard soon.

_Beep beep_.

Thank God, he thought.

**Fuck Kase. Would it be wrong to say that I’m extremely hard and stroking my dick thinking about you?**

Kasey groaned and threw his arm over his face. That’s exactly what he wanted to hear. That’s exactly what he wanted period. Denny was touching himself thinking about Kasey. 

Kasey fumbled with his boxers, pulling them down to his knees. His now erect dick was lying heavy against his stomach. Grabbing his phone, he brought up his camera and took a picture of himself shamelessly spread out on the bed, completely naked and hard, showing his face also. He took his dick in his hand, fingers wrapping around the shaft, and stroked himself for a moment before he took another photo. He sent the two pictures to Denny, saying nothing and instead letting the pictures talk.

Kasey had his phone beside his head as he stripped himself, crying out Denny’s named now and then. He swiped up a drop of precome, spreading it down his dick when his phone starting going off. He picked up up and saw that Denny was actually calling him. Crap. They were going to have phone sex. Kasey answered and was met with heavy breathing on the other end.

“Den?” Kasey’s voice was rough, filled with desire.

“Kasey,” Denny said, sounding absolutely wrecked. “Kasey, the pictures…” His voice was now a whimper.

Kasey moaned at the sinful sound. “You like, huh? You touching yourself to my naked body?”

“Fuck. Yes, yes.” Panting. “Kasey!” Denny cried out. Kasey imagined him on his bed squirming, long legs stretched out, his green eyes pupil blown and filled with lust.

“Shit…” Kasey whimpered, squeezing the base of his dick to stop from coming. “That’s it Den,” he said, stroking his dick again. “Fuck your fist for me.”

“Want it to be you. Want your mouth around me, them fucking gorgeous eyes looking up at me.”

Kasey moaned, Denny’s own words affecting him. His hand worked faster on his erection, pretending that it was Denny’s hand instead of his own. “Fuck… I want to suck you so good, have you begging for more.”

“Shit… Fuck… Mmm…” Kasey listened to Denny be reduced to single words and little noises.

“You gonna come for me Denny?” Kasey lowered his voice, making it come out sultry. “Come for me.”

The next noise Denny made was fucking ridiculous and Kasey couldn’t hold back anymore. Within a few strokes he was coming. Denny’s name came tumbling off his lips as he watched cum fly and fall, painting his stomach in long white stripes. 

Denny was soon after, if him screaming Kasey’s name was anything to go by. Another blurt of cum shot out as he did and Kasey just sighed. 

It was quiet on both ends for a while until Denny’s voice came through the receiver. “Wow Kase. That was hot and incredible.”

“Yeah it was. You’re so hot Den. The sounds you make… Shit.” Kasey laughed and rubbed the top of his chest. 

“Hey. Can I ask you something?”

“You too Mr. Kahne. I’m a mess, but I don’t want to get up. And yeah. Ask anything you want.”

“Mmm… Me too. I don’t have anything to do today either. I was just wondering if you ever did that thinking of me before, and I want to know if you think it would be weird if I thought of you when I did it.” 

Denny chuckled and Kasey blushed. “I’ve never done that thinking of you before. This is the first time, and no, that wouldn’t be weird. That’s so hot to think about. If you ever touch yourself while thinking about me, I know to know. But anyway, I have to get going. I have about 5 different damn things to get done today. Thank you for today, for the… you know.”

“The phone sex?” Kasey laughed, unable to help himself.  
“You’re welcome Den, and thank you.”

“No problem Kase. I’ll talk to you later? Have a good day.” Denny’s voice returned to his normal pitch and his words were laced with a smile.

“Have a good day. Bye bye Denny.” Kasey’s smile was just as obvious through his words.

“Buh bye babe.”

The line went dead.


	8. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very long hiatus ! I've been having family and personal problems and I never found the motivation to actually write this chapter until lately. But here it is and I will be posting on a more regular basis, although not every day probably. I will finish this though, without a doubt. Thank you to everyone who is still reading and enjoying this. I appreciate it more than you'll ever know. You ladies and gents are the very best ! :)

“Do I have to?” Denny’s voice came out as a whine and he sounded like a little kid after hearing they’d have to do something they didn’t want to.

Kasey had shown up at this door a few minutes ago and demanded that Denny go shopping with him. Now big blue eyes were looking at him pleadingly and he knew he wouldn’t be able to say no. He was glad to be hanging out with Kasey. That wasn’t the problem.

Denny hated shopping even if it was for himself. He hated the mobs of people, the fussy screaming children, the sales people that tried to basically attack you as soon as you walked through the doors, and the lines and lines of people waiting to check out. Denny despised it all and he tried to do as little shopping as possible.

“Yes, sir. You don’t have any other choice.” Kasey stepped forward. A playful smile turned up his lips.

Damn him.

“It’s those eyes.” Denny mumbled, shaking his head. “How am I supposed to say no when you’re giving me puppy dog eyes with them baby blues?” 

Kasey took another step forward and placed a light kiss against his bottom lip. Denny was just about to grab Kasey’s waist and deepen the kiss but he was already backing away. Before he turned around to walk down the steps, Kasey winked his way.

Denny groaned in frustration. “Fine. But I’m driving.”

A defensive look was shot over Kasey’s shoulder. “Okay but if you scratch my baby…” His voice trailed off, the threat falling flat.

It was Denny’s turn to smile and he watched as Kasey continued walking towards his car. “You’ll what, huh? I didn’t catch that.”

Kasey sighed exasperatedly. “Wipe that smug smile off your face and hurry up, would you? By the time you got down here I’m gonna be 34.”

“Yeah yeah,” Denny said, turning around to lock the door and pull it shut. “Stop grumbling old man.”

“That must make you an old man too since we’re the same age.”

Graciously catching the keys that Kasey threw at him, Denny hit the unlock button for the car and quietly climbed in. He turned to the passenger side and Kasey, who was still making his way in, before he spoke. “I look damn good for my age then.”

Kasey gave him an incredulous look, one eyebrow raised on his forehead. “And I don’t?”

Denny smirked and leaned in close, brushing his lips once over Kasey’s. “No. You look great. You always do.”

That made Kasey smile in his trademark lopsided way and a light blush tinted his cheeks.

Denny started the car and put it in reverse, backing out of his driveway carefully. 

The windows were rolled down since it was such a beautiful day. The air blowing in was pleasantly warm and smelled fresh and sweet. Denny absolutely loved days like these, and now they were even better because he had Kasey to spend them with. He didn’t even realize he was smiling until Kasey shot an accusing look at him. 

“What are you smiling about Den?” A warm hand moved up to lightly touch his cheek and a thumb ghosting across his bottom lip.

“Huh? What? Nothing. Just happy actually.” He leaned into Kasey’s soft touch and sighed. “Oh… Kase?”

“Hmm?”

“Some of the guys asked me to hang out someday soon and I figured it would be perfect opportunity to have you come and tell them about our relationship. If that okay with you, of course.”

The way Kasey smiled was infectious and cute as hell. It left a warmth in Denny that he never felt before.

“Oh Denny. Yes! I think that would be great. I honestly don’t know know how they are going to react but I don’t want to hide this anymore. We’re grown men. We can do what we want.”

Denny nodded in response at Kasey. He rested his hand lightly on the inside of Kasey’s knee. “I know babe. I don’t want to keep our relationship a secret anymore either. I want to show off my boyfriend. I want everyone to know you’re mine and it’s going to stay that way.”

Kasey placed in hand on top of Denny’s. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

Their eyes met for a brief second and Kasey’s were so full of happiness, the blue brighter than usual and shining. 

_Shit. I’m so far gone on this boy. Hopefully he feels the same way I do_.

~

“Where to first?” Denny opened the outside door of the mall for Kasey, lightly touching the small of his back as he passed through.

“Uhm…” Kasey pursed his lips in thought. “I don’t know. I need a new blender because I accidentally blew my last one out.”

Denny couldn’t stop the chuckle that escaped from his lips, but he felt a little guilty when Kasey gave him a hurt look.

“What?”

“Let me guess… you blew it out trying to make one of them healthy gross shakes you like so much.”

“Hey. You can make fun of me all you want but there’s no way you can deny that this body,” Kasey stopped to motion at his chest and downward before continuing, “ is tight and amazing.”

The devilish smirk and wink Kasey gave him were such a perfect little ending to his statement that it left Denny speechless and aroused. Yes. Definitely aroused. 

He suddenly stopped behind a small wall and pulled Kasey’s body back against his own. Denny sighed as he dropped his chin to Kasey’s shoulder and snaked his arms around to his chest. A hand teasingly slid down his boyfriend’s pec and and a thumb lightly brushed against a clothed nipple.

The noise that came from Kasey’s mouth was downright sinful.

“Yeah. I hear you. You like that?” Denny’s voice was hushed, almost a whisper and dripping with lust. His hand continued it’s lazy travel down perfectly sculpted abs that could easily be felt through the thin fabric of his shirt.

“Denny…” The name sounded broken and wrecked on Kasey’s lips and he loved it. He didn’t know he could affect Kasey like that but apparently he could and immediately he wanted more.

When he finally came to the hem of his shirt, his fingers slid under the material and he gently rested his hand against the warm tanned skin of Kasey’s stomach. His thumb immediately began making slow tight circles against his skin.  


“God. I’ve wanted to do this for so long. You have no idea Kase.” Deciding to push the limit a bit farther, his hand slid down Kasey’s body and palmed at his half hard cock through jeans. A shot of lust sparked through his own body and he wanted so badly to rutt up against Kasey but they were in the middle of the mall and god… why did he start this in the first place?

He slowly removed his hands from the body in front of him and took a step back. Denny didn’t want to be tempted to take this thing further and if he was still standing close to Kasey, he didn’t know if he’d be able to control himself. 

He touched at Kasey’s shoulder and was a little worried when he didn’t turn around. “Kasey?”

“Yeah…” The breath Kasey took next was audible. “Can you just give me a minute? That was - I mean - It was - I cant…”

“Yeah. No. Take your time.” Somehow Denny knew that Kasey was trying to say without hearing him actually say it. The past few minutes had worked him up just as much so he knew exactly where Kasey was coming from. 

Denny quietly stepped away to go look at the mall directory to see what stores they could check out. There were a few things he wanted to pick up himself and Kasey’s birthday was fast approaching so maybe he could get an idea of what Kasey liked or wanted. He didn’t want to end up getting him one of those crappy generic gifts, like a tie or gift card. Denny wanted to get him something personal, something he put a lot of thought into. In his mind, those were definitely the best gifts. 

Looking at the directory, he saw they had a Bed Bath & Beyond, which he was pretty sure sold stuff like blenders. That must be in the “beyond” part. And even if they didn’t, he could use some bed sheets which he was sure he could find in the “bed” part. He wondered if they sold body pillows too. He could definitely use a-

“Hello.” The voice quickly pulled him from his thoughts, and he turned to face the man it came from. Kasey’s face was completely relaxed, his eyes scanning the directory Denny had just been looking at. 

Although he didn’t think he was tense, Denny felt himself relax just a bit seeing Kasey at his side.

“Hey. You okay now?” He didn’t care that people were around and would probably stare, he pulled Kasey into a tight hug and held him close to his body.

Kasey immediately sighed and Denny loved the way his warm breath ghosted across his neck. He rubbed his hand in soothing circles along Kasey’s back and waited for him to answer.

“Yes. I’m a lot better now. Thanks for waiting for me Den.  
Denny just gave him a soft smile and nodded. “No problem. Don’t worry about it.” He grabbed for Kasey’s hand and laced their fingers together. “So I was thinking we could look at Bed Bath & Beyond. I think they’d have what you’re looking for.”

“Sure. That sounds good.” Kasey was starting to walk away and soon Denny was being pulled from behind. “But first, I could really use a strong cup of coffee if you don’t mind.”

He leaned down to lightly kiss one of Kasey’s cheek and pulled him closer in the process. “Sure. Anything you want Kase. It’s your shopping trip.”

At the small coffee shop, Kasey ordered a large coffee, cream and sugar while Denny asked for a large black coffee. He was smart and quick enough to pay for both coffees before Kasey could even reach in his pocket for his wallet. After his slight scolding from Kasey and quick kiss to his lips as he thanked him, they started off towards the store.

It turned out that they had exactly what Kasey needed. He ended up picked out the most expensive fancy blender that could do 20 different things and blah blah blah. Denny had no idea what Kasey was so excited about but he was happy nonetheless that he founded what he wanted. A quick stroll through the bedding section and Denny found what he needed too. They separately paid for their items and left the store hand in hand.

“So…” Kasey began, eyeing the pet store on his right. “I’ve been thinking about getting a dog. I know it would be hard during the weekends while I’m away, but I figure I could always have someone come and check on him, feed him, walk him, you know.”

“Yeah? That sounds great. I think you should totally do it. You could use some more company in that big apartment of yours.” He only noticed the pet store now and led Kasey in through the doors. “What kind of dog would you want?”

Denny didn’t miss the shy look Kasey gave him and the blush that followed quickly after. “Promise you won’t laugh?”

He set both their bags down on the ground and took Kasey’s other hand, holding them both against his chest. “Of course I wont laugh. All dogs are awesome. Come on. Just tell me.”

“Corgi. Welsh Corgi. I want to get a male and name him Henry.”

“Hmm.” His eyes met blue ones which were shining with excitement and he smiled openly. “Corgi’s are cool dogs, with their short legs and pointy ears. Hey. Maybe we could even have split custody of Henry.”

A hesitant hand laid across his pec over his heart. “Yeah? You’d really like that?”

“Sure. We live close enough that I wouldn’t mind watching him when you’re busy. I love dogs. He’d be a welcome addition to our relationship.” Everything he said was genuine and he knew Kasey could tell. If he had been lying, it would have shone straight through his eyes and anyone would have easily been able to tell. 

Kasey giggled not so manly and wrapped his arms around Denny’s back. “I don’t know where we could get a Corgi. We’d probably have to go to a breeder but I’ll start looking right away. In the meantime, maybe we could start shopping for a bed, toys, food?”

Denny rested his chin on Kasey’s head and hummed in approval. “Let’s do it. I’ll probably end up getting double of everything so I can have it at my house for when Henry comes to visit. That way you don’t have to haul it over every time he comes.”

Kasey backed up and looked at him. “Are you sure? I don’t want you to spend all that money.”

“Of course Kasey. I really want this. You’ve made me excited about it.” His thumb was trailing a line across Kasey’s jaw, along the light stubble that was there. It tickled his thumb and made him smile. He wanted to tell Kasey that he loved him. He wanted to say it so bad he had to bite his lip just to stop himself from doing it. Denny didn’t know if it was the right time, if it was too early, if Kasey even loved him back. He thought he did, but he didn’t know for sure and that scared him. So for now he’d buy a dog with Kasey and figure the rest out in the future.

“Hey. Why don’t we go to Petco or PetSmart? They’d probably have a better selection and we could find an employee to help us out.”

Kasey was looking up at him dazedly, like he was lost in his own thoughts at the moment. It took a slight shake of his shoulder to focus him. His head nodded in acknowledgment and he finally spoke. “Okay. Yeah. Let’s go.”

They each grabbed their bags and headed out of the mall. After their bags were safely tucked away in the trunk, they got in the car and drove off. Kasey was being eerily quiet, and Denny wondered what was on his mind. He distantly wondered if he did something wrong, said something wrong that would make Kasey this quiet. He finally just figured that if Kasey wanted to tell him, he would and he should stop worrying about it.

Denny did something that would normally be found in romcoms and brought Kasey’s hand up to his lips and brushed a light kiss over every one of his knuckles. “I’m always here if you want to talk babe. I’m not saying you have to but know I’m here and I’ll never judge you.”

The smile on Kasey’s face was so relieving that Denny actually sighed. “I know Den. I’ll tell you someday. Just not today.”

“Okay. Sure. No rush. Look! We’re here. Time to go shopping for Henry.” Denny shot him the most ridiculous smile he could muster. As long as he kept Kasey smiling then everything was okay.

Denny climbed out of the car and headed directly to Kasey. With an arm wrapped around his waist, they walked through the parking lot and Denny occasionally more or less spanked his bottom several times. Kasey was getting more flustered every time it happened so Denny decided to stop as they reached the store. 

Inside, they found a nice young lady to help them out with all their needs. They both bought the highest end dog bed they could find, although Denny would probably just end up letting Henry sleep in his bed. In the cart were 10 different toys, 2 of each. Kasey had the employee make a special dog tag with Henry’s name, both their addresses and phone numbers just incase he ever got away and needed to be returned to one of his owners. Denny picked out a light blue collar and leash because it reminded him of Kasey’s eyes and the color of his racecar some weeks. Four green food and water bowls were snuck into the cart by Kasey and he wondered if Kasey picked them because they looked suspiciously like the color of his own eyes. He smiled and shook his head as Kasey turned away.

Several bags of dry food and cans of wet food were added to the growing items in the cart. Now Denny wasn’t into the whole dress your dog up thing, but they just happened to have a Kasey Kahne # 5 shirt and Denny Hamlin # 11 shirt and how could he resist getting them? He got each in a few different sizes since he didn’t really know how big Henry would be when they first got them and how big he would eventually grow to be. Kasey snorted when he saw them laying in the child seating area of the cart and rolled his eyes. After collecting a few other odds and ends they checked out and the bill ended up being a couple hundred dollars. Again, Denny paid the whole bill and eyed Kasey letting him know not to give him shit for paying and surprisingly he didn’t.

Outside, loading up the car, Denny stopped for a second and turned to Kasey. “You can pay for any vet bills he might have. He’ll probably have to get shots and check ups. That might even end up being more than what I paid for all this stuff.”

Kasey loaded the last of the bags in his trunk and nodded. “I know. Thank you for this Denny. I can’t believe you agreed to this. I just can’t wait to actually get Henry. He’s going to be so spoiled.”

He chuckled and agreed. “I know. He’s going to have two parents that love him very much.

While returning the cart to the store, Denny couldn’t help but think if their kids would be just as spoiled if they had any. Which he totally did, by the way. 

In the future, he thought. Dog first. I love you, wedding, kids later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure why this chapter progressed the way it did. The boys have a mind of their own and took me in this direction so I don't regret it. Hope you enjoyed. :)


	9. Hanging With Friends

“Kasey!” A loud chorus of several voices erupted over the already noisy bar. 

Kasey had just walked through the door and it was some kind of unfortunate miracle that the guys spotted him already. He had hoped that he could walk in unnoticed and have some time to scan the crowd to see if he could find Denny. A quiet relaxed moment with him is exactly what he needed at the moment, but it seemed like that wasn’t going to happen. 

Quietly making his way over to the bar, he ordered a Bud from tap and watched as the amber colored liquid flowed into the long glass. He thanked the bartender with a small smile then turned around and walked over toward the table of his friends. Kasey immediately searched for Denny’s dark head of hair and pretty green eyes, but they were absent. His nerves frazzled, and he suddenly wanted to pull out his phone to text his boyfriend. Denny was probably still getting ready or maybe he was caught in traffic. He’d text him after he sat down and was settled just to make sure he was okay. 

Kasey forced himself to calm down as he approached the table and plastered a fake smile on his face. “Hey. Sorry for crashing your party.”

Clint was the closest to him and he reached out to clap Kasey on the back. “Nah man. You’re always welcome, although I thought you’d arrive with Denny.”

He nodded before taking a long sip of his beer. “I know. I thought it would only make sense since we live so close, but he was really adamant that we arrive separately. I was gonna text him in a minute. Do you want to go play some pool?”

Clint shot him a smile and was already out of his seat. Apparently that was a yes. They were good friends and Kasey thought it would be better to break the news to him in private. He was sure that his friend would be accepting of their relationship, but he wanted to have some time if Clint had any questions he wanted to ask. 

Walking over to the pool table, Kasey pulled out his phone and created a new text addressed to Denny. 

_Hey. Where are you? I can’t do this alone. You better get your ass here Den._

He set his beer down on the edge of the table as Clint arranged the pool balls in the plastic triangle which was in the middle of the table. 

Kasey’s phone beeped. 

_Calm down babe. I’ll be there soon. I just got a little held up. Have a beer and talk to the guys. :)_

Kasey knew it was cheesy but he smiled at his phone and quickly typed out a response.

_Already got a beer. Going to play pool with Clint and have a talk. See you when you get here. ;)_

“Texting Denny?” The sound of Clint’s voice made his head snap up and he was sure he was sporting a pretty embarrassing blush across his cheeks.

“Uh…” Kasey brought his hand up to rub at the back of his neck self-consciously. “Yeah. He said he got held up but he’ll be here soon.”

“Okay. No problem.” Clint picked up a pool cue and rubbed some blue chalk on the tip. “Can I ask you a question Kasey?”

Kasey followed suit and ended up putting more chalk on the tip than was probably necessary because of his nerves. “Yeah. Sure.”

“Now I don’t want to offend you or Denny so forgive me if I’m wrong,” Clint stopped talking as he leaned over the pool table and set up to break, “but is there’s something going on between you two?”

He remained quiet as Clint took his shot, successfully sinking both a solid and striped ball. When he spoke, his voice came out quiet. “Yeah, actually there is. How did you know?”

He watched as a knowing smile pulled at his friend’s lips. Is it that obvious, Kasey thought. How did he even know?

Clint was quiet through his second shot, which he managed to sink another solid ball. “It was the way you smiled when you were texting Denny. No one usually smiles at a friend’s text like that.” 

Kasey leaned his hip against the table and chugged the rest of this beer. He wished he was at least a little bit drunk for what he was about to say next. “We’ve been dating for the past month, but we both knew we liked each other for a few years before that. That’s what tonight was supposed to be, a big gay we’re coming out of the closet as a couple thing. I wanted to tell you in private first because I consider you a good friend and I think you’d accept me either way. I’m a bit nervous that the other guys won't though.”

Kasey was a bit surprised when Clint strolled around the table and pulled him into a hug. It only lasted for a few seconds but it calmed him down immensely and made him feel like everything would be alright. When Clint pulled back, his lips were pulled up in a big smile.

“Man, I don’t care if you’re straight, gay, bisexual, as long as you’re happy then I’m good with that. You know you and Denny are two of my closest friends and if you want to be in a relationship, then I’m all for it. There’s too much misery to not be with the person you want and love these day. As for the other guys, I don’t see them having too much of a problem with it. However if they do, they can screw themselves.”

At that, Kasey chuckled and patted Clint on the back. “Thanks Clint. I really appreciate this. I know Denny has more of a carefree attitude and doesn’t let stuff like this get to him, but it’s a bit scary, you know? I really like him and if people didn’t accept him then it would hurt.”

Clint nodded while Kasey was talking, then backed away after he was finished so he could look him in the eye. A sympathetic smile pulled at his lips and Kasey tensed. “You don’t just like him, do you?”

Ohshitohshitohshit. This was it, wasn’t it? God was giving him a chance to admit that he loved his boyfriend without having to directly say it to Denny’s face. Kasey should be thankful for this moment but instead it made him nervous and scared. 

He took a deep breath, slowly gathering his courage. Ahh fuck it, he thought. Might as well keep the confessions coming.

Kasey scrubbed a hand over his face and mumbled, “Gonna need another beer, or four.” He cleared his throat and spoke louder for what he was going to say next. “No. I love him. I’m in love with him Clint. It’s confusing but strangely the best feeling and I’m scared as hell.”

He could tell Clint was looking at the tension clearly written all over his face and the deep pout that only a 5 year old should sport. “Well damn. We’re gonna need some more beer for this. Whatcha drinking man?”

Kasey grabbed his glass off the table and handed it to Clint, only saying, “Bud, please.”

“Yeah. No problem.” Clint started to turn away but stopped and looked back at Kasey. “Hey, why don’t you take your shot while I’m away? You’re stripes.”

“Okay. I’ll do that.” He picked up his cue and eyed the table, looking for the best move he could make. He might be able to sink the red striped in the side pocket if he was lucky. Kasey slowly leaned over the table and adjusted his hands for the shot he wanted to take. Suddenly, he felt the air shift around him and just figured it was Clint back with their beers. Just as he was pushing the cue forward, a pair of lip brushed against his ear and a familiar voice whispered.

“Damn. I like the way them jeans frame that tight ass.”

Kasey lost his focus and his hand sputtered during his move, making the ball skitter in the exact opposite direction he wanted it to go. In fact, the cue ball ended up knocking in a solid ball, because that was just his luck.

Dropping his pole on the table, Kasey whined loudly. “Dennnnyyy! Look what you made me do, you big jerk.”

Denny lightly grabbed for his shoulder and turned him around so they were face to face. There was a light flush staining his cheeks and his teeth were on full display in a smile. “I’m sorry babe.” Denny’s fingers were touching his cheek in a light brush.

Kasey blushed and looked down before reaching out to touch Denny’s jaw. “What took you so long to get here?”

His blinding smile fell into a smug grin and he shrugged. “I just got held up with something. Don’t worry about it. Did you say anything to the guys yet?”

Kasey narrowed his eyes at Denny. He didn’t like the smugness. It made him suspicious. He didn’t know of what, but the feeling was just there. “Only Clint, because I was sure that he’d be accepting of us. None of the other guys know.”

Denny picked up the cue and turned it in his hands. “Well after you finish this game with Clint we’ll go talk to them, alright?”

"Yeah. Okay. Clint was just getting us another beer. He should be back soon. What about you? What are you drinking?"

Denny shook his head and moved closer to Kasey, leaning up against him. "I'm not drinking tonight. There's something later that we need to do and I'm going to be the responsible designated driver."

"What?" Kasey said, confusion evident. He turned to look at Denny, but after a quick search of his face, he wasn't giving anything away. "What do we have to do later? I don't remember making any other plans with you."

"That's because we don't have any other plans. This," Denny leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his nose, "is a surprise."

"A surprise?!" Clint was now approaching them with two large glasses of beers. His voice was overly excited and Kasey snorted in laughter. "Well gee. I don't know if I can take any more surprises tonight."

Kasey graciously took his beer from Clint's hand when it was offered. He then watched the same hand extend towards Denny. "Hey. Congrats on the relationship man. Just make sure to keep him happy because if you don't I know where you work."

Denny shook the hand extended to him and nodded. "Duly noted Clint. Now let's get this game on the road so we can tell the other guys the good news." 

The rest of the game was played quickly and Clint beat his ass despite the fact that Kasey had help from Denny quite a few times. It didn't help that Denny's definition of help included slotting his hips up snugly against his ass and leaning over his back to help him hold the pole better or move his position to have a better advantage. It was more of a distraction than anything. 

When they walked back to the table, the guys were drunk, their faces flushed with alcohol and laughter. Maybe they wouldn't even remember the news in the morning, which strangely made Kasey feel better. 

Clint moved to sit with their friends while Kasey and Denny remained standing. He didn't miss the reassuring smile Clint had on his lips as Denny got the group's attention. 

"Hey guys. Can me and Kasey have your attention for a quick moment?"

Tony, Ryan, Martin, Greg, Carl, and Clint all turned their eyes to the two men standing before them. Each, except Clint, had a look of pure confusion on their face as they waited for the news to break. 

Denny was not subtle when he grabbed one of Kasey's hands and held it proudly in his own. "Me and Kasey are gay and we're a couple."

Kasey waited the inevitable fallout, the mean slurs, strings of curses, but they never came. Instead came a wave of approval, support, and congratulations from every guy. 

Carl suddenly jumped out of his seat and yelled, "Drinks are on me! Can we get some champagne over here or something?" He was now yelling at the general vicinity of the bar, gesturing wildly at anyone who would listen.

Clint huffed a laugh before going over to Carl and patting him on the back. "I'll handle it Carl. Just sit your drunk ass down before you hurt yourself."

"Thanks Clint!" They all called at the man walking away. 

"You'll have a glass of champagne, right? We're celebrating babe." Kasey shot Denny his best puppy dog look complete with big pleading blue eyes and pouting lips. He moved closer to his boyfriend, slipping his arms around his front to rest on the small of his back. 

Denny brought his lips down to one of his ears. "Mmm... keep touching me like that and I will. But just one glass and then we have to get out of here. Surprise, remember?"

Kasey nuzzled Denny's neck, resting his head on his shoulder. He teasingly brushed his lips against the soft skin just below Denny's ear. "Does this surprise have to do with you, me, one of our beds, and hours of interrupted time?"

Denny softly hummed and reached a hand up to run through Kasey’s hair. “No. I can’t say it does, but I can promise you that you’ll like it.”

“Aww man!” Tony suddenly showed up, sticking his face near the both of theirs. “Get a room.”

Lifting his free hand, Denny cupped the side of Tony’s neck. “Oh, we’re about to. Wanna join us?”

Kasey chuckled as Tony made the most disgusted face he has ever seen. “No way. I’m happy for you two but I’m gonna sit this one out.”

“Ahh. Nevermind. Clint is coming with the champagne,” Denny said, sounding slightly disappointed. 

A very drunk Carl groped Clint as he walked by, trying to grab for the champagne bottle. After Carl got a handful of Clint’s butt, he stepped aside, avoiding more grabby hands.

“First glasses go to the happy couple. Carl will be the last to get his. Actually, he should probably just be cut off. He’s had enough already!” Clint looked directly at Carl and tutted.

“Fiineee,” Carl whined. He had the decency to look embarrassed. “I’ll be good.”

“Denny!” Clint called out for him. “Want to do the honors?”

Denny quickly kissed Kasey on the cheek and stepped towards Clint. “Sure. Lemme see what I can do.”

After a minute or so of coaxing the cork free, Denny was pouring glass after glass of champagne until the bottle was empty. He picked up two glasses, handing one to Kasey and keep the other for himself. 

Clint was quick to grab one of the glasses and he lifted it in the air. “I’d like to propose a toast, to Kasey and Denny. Congratulations on finding each other, and I hope you have a long and happy relationship together. You’re two of the best guys I know. You deserve it.

“Hear hear!” Carl, Tony, Ryan, Martin, and Greg answered in response.

Kasey blushed a light pink and and lifted his glass. “Thank you all so much. It wasn’t easy coming out today and I appreciate all the support and acceptance you have gave Denny and myself.” He took a moment to look at Denny standing beside him. “I feel like the luckiest guy, so thank you Denny, and thank you all.”

The champagne was finished quickly and the guys were saying their goodbyes. Clint grabbed Kasey’s arm and pulled him to the side. “Hey. We didn’t get to finish the conversation earlier so feel free to call me. I don’t mind talking about anything with you, okay? And congrats again. I think you two make a good couple.”

He pulled Clint in for a quick hug and clapped his back a few times. “Thanks Clint. I honestly appreciate it. Thanks for all the acceptance.”

“No problem man. That’s what friends are for.”

“I’ll give you a call tomorrow probably. Denny has something planned for the rest of the night.”

Clint nodded. “Alright. Just be safe. See you later.”

Denny snuck up behind him and pushed him toward the door before he could say goodbye. When they were out of the bar, Kasey turned to Denny. “Well someone is excited.”

He watched as Denny bounced in place and smiled brightly. “I am. So let’s go!”

“Are we taking your car Den?”

“Yeah. We’ll get your car later. Hurry up!”

Kasey was now being pulled by his hand by his pushy boyfriend. “Okay. Alright, jeez.”

He was ushered in the car before Denny quickly jumped in, started the car, and speeded off. 

Kasey sighed and stared out of the window. “Can I ask you where we’re going?”

When Denny turned to look at him, there was a mischievous glint in his green eyes. “Sure you can ask, but it doesn’t mean I’m going to tell you. Besides, we’re like two minutes away.”

Two minutes away? Kasey was confused now. He didn’t know where they’d be going that was so close. He was even more confused when Denny took a turn that led them into a nice middle class neighborhood. Were they going to visit someone? Oh god, was he meeting the parents tonight? He didn’t want to meet anyone semi drunk. That wouldn’t be a very good first impression.

Denny was now practically buzzing with excitement, so maybe it wasn’t that. He pulled up outside a big house, with a well kept lawn and cute little porch. Before Kasey could even get a word out, Denny was out of the and making his way to the passenger side.

“Come on. I know you’re confused but you’ll see soon enough.”

The door was opened for him and Kasey stepped out hesitantly. He was pulled out of the way while the car door was shut. Denny found his hand and laced their fingers together before the short walk up to the door. As they approached the front door, it opened and a middle aged man was waiting in the doorway.

“Denny! And you must be Kasey. It’s nice to meet you.”

Kasey smiled pleasantly at the man and nodded. “You too.”

The man stepped out of the doorway and waved them inside. “I’m guessing you’re back to pick him up.”

Denny nodded enthusiastically. “Is he ready?”

Kasey looked between the two men in confusion. “He? Who?”

Denny turned to him slowly, a shy smile on his face. “Remember when we talked about Henry? Well I know you haven’t had any luck finding a Corgi, so I started looking around, and well here we are.”

“Henry?” Kasey couldn’t believe this. Denny found a Corgi! They were going to have Henry! In a moment of excitement, he grabbed Denny’s hands and began to look around wildly. “Where is he?!”

The man who owned the house, and perhaps Henry, spoke up. “He’s just in the other room. He was born 2 months ago so he’s just a little thing.”

“Okay! Okay. Can I see him? Please?” Kasey was now pleading as he looked at the man.

“Of course. You can take him since your young man already paid for him. He’s yours.”

Kasey turned to Denny to thank him, and then quickly followed the man into the room he was in. Laying in a dog bed was a Corgi puppy, mostly a creamy orange color with white paws. He was curled up on his side sleeping. Kasey dropped to his knees next to the bed, and gently petted the puppy. After a moment, he picked Henry up and cuddled the small dog to his chest.

“Hi Henry. Ready to go home with your two daddies? We’re happy to have you.”

Denny watched from the doorway, taking in the scene before him. Henry was definitely a welcome addition to their family and he couldn’t wait to get home with his two guys.

Kasey was still cuddling Henry to his chest when Denny walked up behind him and laid his hand on his shoulder. “Hey Kase. Let’s get Henry home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read ! If you have any comments, advice, just a thought, please feel free to leave a comment. I appreciate it so much. :)


	10. Hurt/Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for homophobia and violence. I don't get too much into it but it's still there and I need to warn anyone just in case. Anyway, thanks for reading ! Feedback is much appreciated, and sorry for the wait.

"Den? Denny? Come here."

Denny could tell that Kasey was smiling just by the sound of his voice. He swiftly turned around and walked the short distance to his boyfriend. They had collectively decided they wanted to take their Wednesday easy and had ended up at a rather large outdoor market. Kasey was adamant about getting a few new things for Henry despite the fact that Denny had already spent a few hundred dollars on the puppy and was currently at a tent that was selling dog treats. 

As Denny approached his boyfriend, he snaked an arm around his slim waist and dropped his head, resting his chin comfortably against the man's shoulder. "Whatcha looking at babe?"

His gaze ultimately followed the direction Kasey was pointing in and his eyes landed on what seemed to be cupcakes sitting a plastic see-through container. Denny couldn't help the chuckle that escaped through his mouth and he shook his head in fond amusement. 

"Doggy cupcakes? Really Kase? You're going to spoil Henry pure rotten." Denny's voice held a hint of mock disapproval but he grinned anyway. "He's going to be upset because unlike me, his Daddy gives him everything he wants and so much more! How am I going to be able to refuse him anything?"

Kasey rolled his blue eyes and turned his head to drop a kiss on his cheek. "I know, I know! But I thought since his training is going so well Henry deserves a special treat. I'll also pick something extra up so you can take it home and that way we'll both be equally spoiling him."

Denny slid his hand beneath the fabric of Kasey's shirt and lightly pinched his side. "You, Mr. Kahne, are a horrible influence!"

His boyfriend chuckled and Denny basked in the warmth and lightness it brought. He always thought any sound that Kasey made was the best thing he'd ever heard. 

"I might be," Kasey replied, then lowered his voice and continued,"but you love me regardless."

Denny was so shocked by the words that were hanging out in the open that he honest to God gasped. He knew that Kasey probably only meant it as a joke but his reaction to it was bound to give him up. His body was frozen, every muscle tense, and he had no clue how to respond. 

"Den?" Kasey's voice came out strained, even lower than it was previously. 

Shit shit shit. Denny was now in full blown panic mode. Should he just admit his love for his boyfriend now? It's not exactly how he pictured his confession going but it could work. He always imagined the two of them alone, the mood light, and then he'd look Kasey in his bright blue eyes and with all the sincerity he could muster, he'd say it. He'd say 'I love-

"Fucking faggots. Disgusting."

Denny's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. That definitely wasn't Kasey's voice, nevermind the fact that the word 'faggot' had been thrown in there. His whole body stiffened, if that was even possible with how tense he already was, and he slowly turned around to investigate. 

Behind him, about 10 feet away, stood a large framed man, probably 6'0 or taller, with short blond hair and mean brown eyes staring straight at the couple. By the scowl contorting his lips, Denny figured he was the asshole who made the ignorant comment.

Denny stood up straight, booted feet firmly planted on the concrete, and cocked his head in challenge. "You got a problem man?"

The blond man's lip curled into a sneer and he took a few steps forward, his hard gaze never wavering. "You and your faggot boyfriend are the problem here," the large man spit, his voice filled with hatred. "No one wants to see you huggin' and touchin' and shit. It's unnatural. Didn't your parents raise you right boy? You should be fucking a chick, not a dude."

Just as Denny was about to reply and tell the man what he did or didn't do was none of his goddamn business, he felt a hesitant touch land on the small of his back. Kasey, right. There was no way Denny was going to let this asshole lay a single finger on his boyfriend. Over his dead fucking cold body. 

Never taking his eyes off the man in front of him, he turned his head towards Kasey and asked, "Are you okay, babe? I'm not gonna let him hurt you, I swear."

Kasey gulped down a few harsh breaths and Denny could see him nod from his peripheral vision.

"Yes. Yeah. I'm just worried. Let's just get out of here, okay?"

Denny wasn't surprised to hear the uneasiness in his voice, but he wouldn't let the brute of a man in front of him degrade or frighten his boyfriend. 

"Listen asshole," Denny began, all traces of humor gone from his voice and face, "what me and my boyfriend do is none of your damn business. If you don't like seeing me hug my boyfriend, then don't watch. It's as simple as that. I don't like looking at that ugly mug but I still have to deal with it." His lips were turned up in a cocky smirk now that dared the other man to say something further.

The blond man took another intimidating step forward and snarled, before bunching his hands together in fists at his side. "You know faggot, I don't like the attitude you're giving me right now." The man's mouth pulled up into an unforgiving smile and he closed the distance, now practically standing toe-to-toe with Denny. He instinctively tucked Kasey's lean body back behind his own before the man had a chance to speak again. "I think I'm gonna have to teach you a few lessons boy."

Denny rolled his eyes at the man’s last comment and let out a bitter chuckle. “What are you gonna do, beat the straight into me? I’ve been there, done that. Not for me anymore. All it’ll get you is hurt for your trouble.”

To be honest, Denny didn’t want to fight with this man, but it was looking more and more likely as the seconds ticked passed. He surely wasn’t going to let this man think he had to right to put his hands all over him just because of his sexuality. And forget about him even attempting to touch Kasey. Denny would kill him before he even had the chance.

He was fished out of his thoughts as the light touch at the small of his back became more persistent, and fingers were now steadily grabbing at his shirt. Denny knew he couldn’t turn around to face Kasey and take his attention with him. He knew his boyfriend was scared but that would be the worst thing he could do at the moment. There’s no way he’d let this asshole get the jump on him.

Apparently the man was done waiting though, and took that moment to lunge at Denny. He wasn’t thinking too brightly at the moment, but he did take a second to completely push Kasey out of the way so he wouldn’t get hit with a stray punch.

Denny turned back just in time to get hit in the jaw with a beefy fist, and damn if that didn’t hurt. He staggered back a few steps and brought a hand up to touch his jaw, rubbing his fingers over the sore flesh. It would probably turn an impressive red purple color by tomorrow and the media will be wanting to know what happened to Denny Hamlin’s face. Even more, people will want to know what happened to the other man’s face, and he was going to make it look ten times worse than the small bruise he would soon be sporting.

Everything he saw was in a red tint now, and he took a step forward, putting all his weight behind a punch that was aimed at the man’s nose. When his fist connected, the bone made a sickening crunch sound and the man immediately started to howl in pain. Denny didn’t even need to see the nose to know that it was now gushing blood, and for that, Denny gave himself a mental pat on the back. 

While the man was incapacitated for the moment, he landed another equally impressive punch across the man’s cheekbone. No bone breaking there, but he was sure it would leave an ugly discolored bruise and swell up nicely.

The man was now doubled over in pain, but Denny couldn’t help but smirk. The cocky asshole gave him nothing just a bruise on his jaw. Denny was sure the man would be feeling his punches for weeks.

“I sure hit hard for a ‘faggot’, don’t I?” The amusement was thick in Denny’s voice and he thought it best to leave it at that.

"Denny!" Kasey's voice hissed from behind. "We have to go. There's a crowd starting to form and someone might've called the cops."

Turning his head, he saw that Kasey had his arm out stretched, clearly waiting for Denny to take it. As he reached out, seeking the comfort of his boyfriend, he noticed the knuckles on his right hand had started to swell and discolor. He wondered if the skin at his jaw looked the same. It probably wasn't a good idea, but he gingerly tried to close his hand, attempting to make a fist. 

Yeah. Definitely not a good idea. 

Sparks of pain shot from his knuckles up his hand and he gritted his teeth, holding back the groan that tried to bubble up in his chest. 

Kasey's gaze swept over his injured knuckles like a featherlight touched and he heard the man sigh. "Other hand Denny." 

Denny smirked and let Kasey take his good hand, entwining their fingers together. There was a gentle tug at his arm and they both were suddenly moving.

"I'll drive," said Kasey in a calm voice. "You'll be pretty useless with that hand for a few days."

"I know," Denny replied sadly. "I hope I'll be okay for the weekend. I don't think anything is broken. Hey, how does my jaw look?" He tilted his head in Kasey's direction so the man could get a clear look.

His boyfriend hummed while he glanced at the patch of skin then frowned, his eyebrows furrowing together. 

"It doesn't look as bad as your knuckles but it's still bruised pretty good. I'm guessing it should clear up some by Friday. Does it hurt?"

Denny shrugged. "A little bit I guess. More of a dull throbbing pain though. Nothing like my knuckles like you said."

“Yeah…” Kasey spoke, drawing out the the last letters as they approached his car. It looked like he wanted to say something else, but nothing more came. Instead, he looked down, his blue eyes staring at the concrete. His hand came up to tug at the hem of his shirt nervously and fingers twisted in the fabric. After a moment, he looked back up at Denny and he was graced with a small smile from Kasey. 

“Car keys?”

Denny nodded once and reached into his pocket with his good hand to pull the keys out. “Yes sir,” he smirked before handing the keys over to his boyfriend. 

“I’ll take you to my place,” Kasey said after both men had climbed into the car. “We’ll get some ice for your knuckles and jaw, then me and Henry will cuddle up with you on the couch. Does that sound okay?”

“Yeah,” Denny replied, taking Kasey’s hand that was held out for him to hold, “that sounds perfect right now.”

The drive to Kasey’s place was thankfully uneventful, and as soon as Denny walked through the door, he was greeted by an overly excited Henry. The puppy had grown a little since he last had the chance to see him. 

“Hey Hen,” Denny said, a big smile on his face as he kneeled down next to the squirming dog. Henry tried unsuccessfully to jump into his lap several times, but gave up and was content to roll on the floor and expose his belly for Denny to rub. 

“What,” Denny said to the dog and scratched lightly behind his ears, “do you want me to rub your tummy?”

As if Henry actually understood what Denny said, he yipped once and moved closer to the man, but before he could get to the petting, Kasey was walking back into the room with two towels wrapped in ice.

“Alright, come on Henry.” Denny stood up, stretching his body as he straightened and then walked over to the couch. He sat down in the corner and tucked his legs up under him, then patted the cushion next to him so Henry would know to jump up.

“You don’t want your own boyfriend sitting next to you?” Kasey’s voice held a hint of mock hurt but took a seat next to Henry anyway. “That’s okay,” Kasey continued, leaning over to gently press an ice pack to the bruise on Denny’s jaw. “I guess I’m okay with coming second to Henry.”

Denny scoffed and took the other ice pack from his boyfriend, laying it on his knuckles and sighing in relief. He turned to look into big blue eyes and smiled. “I love you both the same amount so hush it. Hey, I’m sorry to bother you but do you think you could grab me a few aspirin? I think I’m gonna need it along with the ice to alleviate the swelling.”

Kasey’s eyes went soft and then he smiled shyly, reaching out to pat Denny’s knee. “Of course. I’d offer you a beer too, but you shouldn’t take medicine with alcohol. Is water okay?”

“Water is fine, thanks babe.” Denny nodded, just becoming aware of the fact he basically told Kasey he loved him. He thought he’d freak out, maybe try to retract the statement but nothing happened. He mostly felt relieved that Kasey actually knew and he didn’t have to try to hide the truth anymore.

After Kasey came back into the room and Denny took the aspirin and water that his boyfriend offered to him, Henry was moved into his lap, and Kasey curled up against his side. Kasey’s head rested on his shoulder and Denny wrapped an arm around his back, holding him close. 

The weight of the day finally crashed down on him and Denny immediately felt so tired. At the moment he wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in the warmth of his boyfriend’s arm with their puppy snuggled peacefully on his lap. This was the ultimate comfort, he thought, and then felt a smile pull at his lips. This whole scene must look so domestic and he couldn’t help but love it, his chest filling with a light content feeling.

Denny’s eyes started to droop shut and before he finally fell into unconsciousness, he felt a kiss press against the throbbing skin on his jaw, and Kasey whispered softly, “Thank you for standing up for me today. I love you too, Denny Hamlin.”


	11. Making Out

As soon as Denny had entered Kasey's trailer, he was roughly pushed back against the door and Kasey was pressing his lean body into his own. There was a mischievous smile on his boyfriend's face that Denny recognized as pure trouble. 

"Hi," Kasey all but purred and moved in to kiss at the fading bruise on his jaw. Denny sighed and leaned into the touch, his hand coming up to card through the man's soft hair. 

"Hey Kase. What's going on?"

Kasey's mouth made it's way up his jaw to his earlobe and he nipped lightly at it, pulling the flesh into his mouth. Denny swallowed the moan that was forming in his throat and tightened the hand in his boyfriend's hair. 

"I want you Denny," Kasey replied on a breathy moan and pressed his hips harder against Denny's, pressing his point. 

Denny closed his eyes. There was no denying that he could feel Kasey's half hard erection pressing against his hip. A spark of lust shot through him and he had to stop himself from pressing his rapidly filling length back into Kasey. Denny has wanted this for so long but now he was a little scared to be honest. It's not like he's done this before. 

What exactly did Kasey want, anyway?

Before he had time to contemplate the question, warm soft lips were pressed against his own in a kiss. Kissing he could do, so he hauled Kasey even closer and fit their mouths together, his bottom lip easily slipping between his boyfriend's plush ones.

Kasey made a small noise of pleasure and Denny pressed on, his tongue slipping sneakily into the other man's mouth and running along the edge of his teeth. It seemed as though he let Denny take control for the moment while Kasey was busy getting his hands on every inch of bare skin he could find. Goosebumps were forming over all the flesh that was previously touched and Denny just barely suppressed a pleased shiver. 

Taking Kasey's bottom lip into his mouth, he sucked and nibbled over the plump curve until he was sure it was red and swollen. He placed a last kiss on it and leaned back, surveying the damage he'd done.

What he saw before him immediately sent blood rushing down to his cock. 

Kasey was looking at him, his bright blue eyes lust blown and glassy. Tufts of his chocolate brown hair were sticking up from where Denny had his hand. His top lip, seemingly untouched, was a bit shiny due to spit but his bottom lip was perfect. It was slightly swollen and a dark shade of red. Denny swiped his thumb over the curve and smiled. 

"You have no idea how hot you look right now," Denny said, his voice low and rough. He purposely rolled his hips against Kasey's, letting their erections brush together through the material of their jeans. "You feel that baby? You make me so fucking hard."

He reveled in the gasp that spilled from Kasey’s lips. It urged him to continue and Denny moved his hands, one coming to rest at the small of his boyfriend’s back and the other palming over his ass. “Is this what you want,” Denny asked, slowly rolling his hips again, the hard lines of their erections pressing together, “my cock?”

The sound Kasey made was something between a whimper and a moan and it set Denny’s body on fire. In one quick motion he changed their positions, Kasey now the one pushed up against the door with Denny’s body pressing his from the front. His mouth came down hard on his boyfriend’s, crushing their lips together in a bruising urgent kiss. It was hot and rough and dirty and when Kasey started to suck on his tongue, Denny was pretty sure he was going to come in his pants.

They stayed in that position, pushed up against the door, kissing and licking into each other’s mouth, occasionally bumping their erections together when the pressure got to be too much. Denny wasn’t sure how long they were like this. Minutes, hours… he didn’t know. He lost track of time. The only important thing was Kasey’s sinful mouth on his, the way he was making sweet little noises that shot straight to Denny’s crotch. It was only a few seconds before Kasey pulled away and practically growled at him.

“Couch,” Kasey said, eyes half lidded and voice completely wrecked, “now.”

Denny's heart rate immediately kicked up into overdrive, beating uncomfortably against his ribcage. He nodded and stumbled back towards the couch, sitting down when he felt the cushions hit the back of his thighs. He never took his gaze off Kasey, watching the man to see what his next move would be. 

Kasey's blue eyes locked on his body, lazily traveling from his head down to his toes and back again. It was pretty clear that his boyfriend was mentally undressing him and Denny shifted, breaking his eye contact. If teasing was apart of Kasey's plan, then it was definitely working. He was painfully hard and straining in his jeans. If he didn't come soon he might actually die. 

Denny shifted his gaze back over to his boyfriend and cocked his head. He wasn't sure why Kasey was still watching him but hey, might as well give him something to watch, right? 

Letting his legs fall open obscenely wide, he smirked up at Kasey as his good hand palmed over the obvious swell of his erection through his jeans. He let out a groan as a wave of pleasure and relief washed over him. It felt good, so good, but he needed more. He increased the pressure, his palm pressing more insistently on his erection. 

Denny was so lost in touching himself, in the pleasure rushing through his body that he didn't notice his boyfriend now standing right in front of him. When fingers wrapped around his wrist, he jumped, startled by the touch. Kasey was tugging his hand away from his from where he was touching himself and he immediately groaned at the loss. 

When he finally laid eyes on Kasey, the man had a wild and lust hungry looks in his eyes. It didn't shock Denny but he was happy to see he could effect him so. If Kasey kept looking at him like that, he wasn't sure he'd have enough blood to pump through the rest of his body. 

Denny was confused when Kasey took his hand to hold, but his intentions became clear when his boyfriend climbed onto of him, using the hand to steady himself, and straddled his lap. His heart was beating wildly again, fuelled on by the nervousness running through his veins. 

After a moment of Kasey adjusting himself in his lap, he looked at Denny and smiled shyly. "Is this okay?" 

Denny looked at his boyfriend, confusion clear in his green eyes. Was what okay? What they were doing, and oh... Kasey was nibbling on his bottom lip and lightly bucking his hips into Denny's and all rational thought left his mind. The only thing running through his head in repeat was a mixture of Kasey and fuck and harder and oh shit. 

"Fuck... Kasey..." Denny said, deciding to voice his thoughts. The words sounded needy and desperate as they came out of his mouth. He would be embarrassed but fuck, it felt too good to even care. 

Kasey groaned at his words and began rolling his hips more insistently, biting his lip and gasping out in pleasure when Denny grinded back into him just as much. The hard line of his boyfriend's cock was constantly slotted up against his and the way he was rocking down on him made Denny want to scream. 

"Kase, I'm going to come in my pants," Denny bit out. It was true. There was no way he was going to last much longer, and then he'd have to deal with sticky uncomfortable boxers all throughout the drivers meeting. 

"That makes two of us," Kasey panted before leaning down to capture his mouth. The comment went straight to his cock and he let Kasey's mouth swallow his moan that spilled from his lips. The kiss was heated, all teeth and tongues and it fuelled the arousal pooling low in his belly. 

Denny shifted his hands to grip at Kasey's thin waist, sinking his fingertips into skin as he set a quicker pace with his hips. Every brush to his cock was bringing him closer and closer to orgasm. He wasn't in the mood to try to prolong the pleasure wracking through his body. He needed to see Kasey come undone at his hands. Needed to hear all the intoxicating noises he made, see the way his face looked falling over the precipice. 

Looking up at his boyfriend's face, Denny could tell he was close. His right hand abandoned it's place at Kasey's hip and instead made its way up his stomach to tease at a clothed hardened nipple. Rolling the nub between his fingers, Kasey bit down on his bottom lip and whimpered. 

Denny smiled. "I know you're so close baby."

The rhythm of his hips slowed down and became more methodical, more precise instead of sloppy.

Kasey was watching him, his full attention on Denny as he rode his hips. 

A quick flick of a nipple and Denny was speaking again. "Come on Kase. Come for me. Let go."

It seemed Denny's words did the trick and as if on cue, Kasey cried out, his face scrunching up as he rode out his orgasm in Denny's lap. 

One look at the wet spot seeping through Kasey's jeans, and Denny was pushed over the brink too. His orgasm took him by surprise but he welcomed it as waves of pleasure washed through his body. 

When he became coherent to what was going on around him, he noticed that Kasey was watching him with those big blue wonderful eyes. God, he could seriously get lost in them, and often did. 

Denny shot him a playful smile and leaned close to kiss at the flesh right below Kasey's ear. "You're amazing," he whispered, lips still pressed against skin. 

He was aware of his boyfriend shifting and his body erupted into a shiver when Kasey nosed as his jaw. 

Kasey's voice was soft and sweet when he spoke. 

"Denny, I'm... I'm in love with you." His nose bumped against Denny's jaw as he laughed. "God, I'm so in love with you, it's unreal."

Denny's arms wrapped around his boyfriend's waist in a comforting embrace. He nosed at the hair behind his ear and a huge toothy smile broke out across his face. 

"I'm so in love with you too. Think I have been since the moment I met you and saw them blue eyes sparkle," Denny stated, like it was the easiest thing in the world to admit to. 

Kasey pulled his head back, and when Denny could properly look at him, he noticed Kasey was smiling and his eyes were watery. Reaching his hand up to touch his cheek, Kasey leaned into the touch and sighed.

“You can borrow some of my clothes until you can get cleaned up later,” Kasey spoke. “I’m sure they’ll fit you.”

The thought of wearing his lovers clothes sent a warm pleasing feeling through Denny’s body. He wondered if any of the guys would notice they weren’t his clothes he was wearing. On second thought, he really didn’t care what they thought anyway.

“Okay,” Denny spoke softly, and placed a light kiss against Kasey’s temple.


End file.
